


Hollow

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 46
Words: 34,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So about a year after Zero hid away, the world has gone...well...to shit. BUT Zero's older brother Forte, and Forte's love of his life Rock are now there to fix everything right?<br/>Well if you could fix X being the leader of the maverick's now that Vile is now in X's pants.<br/>First, I will say this I'M DEEPLY SORRY FOR THE FEELS!<br/>But this is the last fic of the series, and yes it will be all fixed, m'kay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The room was dark, the only light came from a crappy blue night light, it flickered every now and then. The walls were nice, well besides the cracks, a few decorative objects hung off them, a mirror or two, some fake flowers, and some stolen artwork. The mirrors were cracked and the artwork beaten up, yet he kept all of them, like holding onto something useless. His dresser was nice, just stolen from a museum, the only downside was that the clothes it had were torn and beaten up. Every month he’d have to steal new clothes.

He used to steal by now, a year ago he’d despise himself, he was weak then.

Now he wasn’t, his heart was no longer soft, seeing the world for what it truly was.

He bit back another moan, his hips shook, it wouldn't be long now. Biting his lip as a hot tongue ran up his neck. There were only two things he could do, beg and give in.

And that’s what he did.

Letting the hands run up, and then drag down clawing long scars on him, the scars always healed quickly. Letting the hot tongue lick up his back, then lap around his ear. Letting the rough and coarse voice whisper.

“Quiet now, or you know what will happen.” The voice spoke, the red eyes murderous and lustful called to him. Last time he was stuck in a closet, bound and gagged, and needy.

He bit his tongue harder this time, as a finger slipped in him roughly turning, his hips shook. His arms gave in, falling onto the soft pillow, his hands gripped the sheets under him. Another finger joined, stretching him. He admitted it hurt, but he couldn’t talk.

He winched as a hard smack echoed in his room, watching the blue night light flicker. Feeling the throbbing on his back, he sucked in sharply. As his arms were pulled together, a rough rope tied around and around them. Scratching against his skin, giving his naturally peach colored skin a strawberry red look. They tightened, scraping against his skin, he wanted to moan.

He wasn’t allowed to, the dull box cutter to his throat gave that away. He watched as it snaked up the cold metal stroking his red cheeks, then slipping into his chocolate locks, finally, he could feel the tip on the back of his neck. Pushing to where it hurt, but not daring to draw blood, yet.

“Shh, that’s my good boy.” The voice cracked, and rumbled, almost purring but not. “I’ll treat you.”

It was hard, not to moan out, as cold hands slipped between his legs. Rubbing him, his pulse skyrocketed, as gentle but firm hands grabbed at his need. He jerked his arms, wanting to grab himself, wanting to feel. The fingers danced over him pumping him, his mind went numb with lust, his hips trembled. Then something cold was pushed into him, blocking him.

“Good boy.” The voice rumbled again. “This way you can’t have too much fun.” It teased

Oh God, he wanted it.

_ FUCK! _

He was invaded, fully seize, filling him, it was rough, it always was, they never had lube. Or rather his master never game him any. His eyelids fluttered, biting down on this tongue and the knife pressed a little more, cutting him. A second later a hot tongue lapped up the liquid.

_ Smack! _

The noise echoed around the small room, the blue night light flickered again. He was thrust into, roughly. Internally he screamed, mad with pleasure.  _ More! _ He begged inside.

_ Smack! _

He whined, trembling against his master, he could never hold on.

_ Smack! _

He was so close, a little longer and he’d explode, if he was allowed to. He need twitched, his back arched.  _ Please master...please...I-i can’t...Z-... _

_ Smack! _

He came, or he thinks he did, his mind was thrown into a whirlpool of pleasure and numbness. His mater pushing more and more into him. It hurt, it really began to. He came again, his mind now swimming.  _ Please, please….s-stop...I-i can’t...Z-zer-NO! He’s DEAD! _

“Fuck!” His master moaned out.

Burning hot liquid filled him, dripping down his legs. He wanted to cry out too, but he was silenced, the ropes started to sting, started to cut into him. His master pulled out with a hot pop.

“Good boy.”

He was rolled over, onto his back, the knife cutting the ropes. Staring up stars in his eyes, at his master, Vile.

Vile grinned, his face was pale, and a massive scar warped and twisted his skin. His blood red eyes cutting into X’s. “That’s my X.” He chuckled.

X smiled, looking down. He was bleeding, Vile’s cum mixing with his own liquids. But he stared at the cum stopped that was stuck in him.

 

_ Zero... _ X stared at the blue night light, it was off now. Broken. After his ‘treat’ he fell asleep. Waking to an empty room, he hugged himself. Still finding the cum stopper in him, a little note was left.

_ Leave it in until I say so. _

X smiled at the note pulling it to his chest, his master was more than pleased with last night, that was good. Very good, Vile was uptight, that X didn’t dare mention Zero.  _ My Zer- He’s dead! Gone! He left you! _

X bit down on his lip. His mind kept wandering to the red hunter, was some small part of him telling to something? He sighed, sitting up and walking to the bathroom, he needed to wash up.

_ More scars…. _

X stared at himself in the mirror, seeing that Vile had more then carved his name on X, no he practically drew on his skin. Almost every time new lines were drawn, each one deeper than the last. He sighed, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

He could still feel Vile in him, dripping out slowly.

He winched in the hot shower, the water stinging him.

Hugging himself, a habit he could never break. After Zero left, X was doing more.

But now he had Vile.

And they were in love.


	2. What happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Imagine Blues' baby pictures, full grown ass Blues as a baby...  
> *Blues falls down the stairs, and starts crying*  
> "Don't give me that look Wily!"  
> "Why the fuck you want kids?"  
> *Light continues to help Blues and flips off Wily*

Rock leaned back in his lab chair. It had almost been a year after he woke up after Forte was sobbing on his shoulder. After he got his new body.

He sat in the lab, it was a massive lab. Wires ran from here to there, work tables were formed into columns. It was an organized mess, as dad would say.

The lab also had a storage room, where every robot master built was kept, safe and sleeping. Well, not for long, they were going to be reactivated and rebuilt. The Hunters really needed extra hands now.

“Rock?”

Rock jumped turning his chair back to the monitor, tracking Forte’s location. “Yeah?” He still blushed around the blonde, after Rock got his new body Forte seemed to almost worship it. Then again Rock didn’t stop worshiping Forte’s new body either, even if he built it.

“What’s on your mind?” Forte asked, his voice sounded tired over the radio.

Rock naturally blushed, he never got over how much Forte truly cared. Hell one time he snuck in one night because Rock was throwing up, Forte got no sleep that night.  _ He could've gotten caught by Blues...Blues… _ “N-nothing, just…”

“Blues?” Forte, always getting it right.

Rock sighed. “Yeah, I’m thinking if I should reactivate Shadowman?” The ninja was more than upset when Blues ran off. When they forced him into a sleeper, the ninja told himself that Blues would find them, right? Sadly, The ninja slept alone.

“Not a good idea, besides, we already have problems. A.K.A. gotta kick Zero’s ass.”

Rock snorted. “Good point, speaking of asses…”

“I know I was really hard last night, and I’m really sorry just-”

“Forte,” Rock paused getting his lover’s attention. “I have an ice pack under me right now….”

Forte was dead quiet.

“Well?” Rock asked, his tone demanding and yet playful.

“Fine...I’ll get lube after this, okay?”

“No, not okay.” Rock snapped back.

Forte sighed. “Top?”

Rock grinned. “Top.”

“Okay, you win...Welp hot or cold?”

“Hotter, your radar is a bit off, but you should be close to Zero’s position.” Rock puffed out. Sure he was stressed Forte was about there alone, looking for his younger brother who by now is a maverick, luckily he’s sealed away but… “Hey, Forte?”

“Yeah?”

“Will Zero be surrounded by the virus?” Rock asked, swallowing his fear.

“...Yes. I’ll use the teleported harness to get us both to HQ and into the sterilization chamber…”

Rock grumbled leaning back into his chair. “Alright, be safe.”

“Love you.”

He smiled. “Love you too,”

* * *

 

Forte smiled, Rock would always worry. He was good at that.

The sands kicked up again, smacking into him again. “Funny, I sealed him away years ago as a monster, and he was reborn as a hero. And here I am looking for him, dumbass.” HIs radar beeped. He was getting close.

Only a year ago this was nothing more than a few rusty buildings, now it was sand.

“Rock?” Forte asked pressing his forefinger to his comm.

“Yeah?”

“Hot or cold?” He glanced around, his radar glitched, the uneven magnetic fields were messing with his, Rock’s was stronger, and well in space.

“Hot.”

“Did I ever tell you what happened the first time I stayed at your house?” Forte questioned, turning to his left, where the little green arrow pointed.

“Cold, and no.” Rock sounded interested.

Forte grinned turning to his right. “Hehe, well, as you know I slept too close to you, almost wanting to melt into you...That’s dirty.”

Rock snorted.

“And it was five past midnight, and I just couldn’t sleep.”

“Hotter.”

Forte turned even more to his right. “And I drifted off, too scared to sleep. I didn’t want to wake up if it was a dream. And next thing I knew what that dad, sorry your dad-”

“Cold, and he was kinda your dad too.” Rock sounded a little down.

“Well he was watching me from the door frame, I almost shat myself. So he says ‘I know Wily’s not a great man, I know what your intentions are. But prove yourself, and maybe, maybe I’ll show you Blues’ baby pictures.’”

Rock laughed into the comm, a second later Forte could hear him falling onto the floor.

Forte himself started to crack up. “Funny thing is is that Blues was ‘full grown’ when he was a baby!”

“Oh MY GOD!” Rock snorted over the comm, banging his fist on the table.

It was a good solid moment of pure laughter. Rock had to pull himself back into his chair, and Forte’s sides hurt.

“Wow, dad knew how to crack us up.”

“Yeah…” Forte whipped a tear from his eye.  _ He was a great man. _

“Well good news, you're only five steps from Zero.”

“Thank God!” Forte cried out, his armour was burning into his skin at this point, never wear black armour in the sun. “Oh and Rock?”

“Hmm?”

“That was the first night I got the best sleep.”

“I swear to God Forte, you better get some lube!”


	3. Finding Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock don't give a damn.

He fell face first into the warehouse.

It was dark very dark, the only light came from the hole he just made. “Fuck that hurt.” Forte stood up, cracking his back. “Rock?”

“ZZZ-Forte yo-ZZZ- nal?”

“Shit, okay I’ll leave a marker here.” He sighed popping out a small needle like object, it stuck out of the sand. “Sorry best keep radio silence…” He frowned switching off his comm.

He never liked leaving Rock in the dark, well besides after sex to grab some food or something...Rock didn’t like the crumbs in his hair the next day.

He found himself in a pitch black room, it was massive, he glance up, he fell about 20 feet. The sand piled around him, luckily that was a great thing to land on. He flicked the gem on his helmet, a bright purple and blue tinted light beamed from his helmet.  _ Perfect. _ They needed to find Zero, not only was Zero a great fighter, and the Hunter’s backbone but...X needed him.

In fact, as much at it hurt for Forte to say it or think it, the reploid race needed that monster. X was able to adapt, or in other words grow, he could change into a great leader, a great healer, or a maverick. And...he was able to reproduce.

Forte sighed walking around seeing the wires hanging from the ceiling, the rusty chains, and a few other tools abandoned years ago, by Wily. He walked around pushing some wooden crates around, and gave up, jumping over them.

Finally, a faint blue glow came from a corner of the wear house.

Forte rushed overseeing it was a capsule. He almost slammed into it, for once was happy to see his brother, or rather his replacement. Either way, the red armour and blonde hair was Zero’s.

“When you wake up I get to kick your ass.”

* * *

 

Rock inspected every inch of Zero’s capsule, Alia stood next to him, an extra set of eyes. And besides Alia and him became great friends, well when she wasn’t down in the training area, she oddly spent her free time training. Getting ripped after Signas…

Lumine was also there taking notes and checking Zero’s scans. “So far...he’s nothing but a maverick.”

Rock sighed rubbing his eyes, looking at the purple haired scientist. “Great, we got a maverick to get another maverick…”

“No.” It was Forte whom as laying down on a desk, playing catch with himself. “His original programming has taken over. We just need to hack it or clean it out...That’ll be a bitch.” Forte groaned, popping another bright pink bubble of gum.

Rock glanced at him. “Original programming?”

Forte huffed catching the ball again. “Yeah, I kinda forgot to tell you before you slept. But zero was built to be a weapon, my replacement after I failed.”

Rock winched when Forte beat himself up.

“He’s a monster, nothing more. Well, you guys did something before, and he was a year for a few good years, but his original programming was still there.” The gum popped again. “So, we just have to somehow block it.”

Alia stopped. “Why not get rid of it?”

Forte completely stopped. “Then he wouldn’t be zero anymore. Think, sure he’s supposed to destroy the world, conquer it all and enslave humans and robots alike, but...He gave all that up for X.”

Rock wanted to rush over and melt on Forte, sure his lover was dark at times, but it was the smallest sentences like that that made Rock’s core speed up.

“So?” Lumine asked.

“We analyze his coding, his programming and everything,” Rock answered.

Alia groaned. “Great.”

Rock grinned. “In the meantime…”

_ SLAP! _

Rock grinned, even more, seeing that the dildo stayed on the glass, right where Zero’s forehead was.

Forte blushed, then started to madly laugh at the fact that Rock of all people just slapped a dick on Zero’s capsule. Alia and Lumine snorted but then fell over laughing.

The next day there was another dildo stuck on Zero’s capsule. 


	4. Who's in Your Heart now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lumine has seen some massive changes In Axl, and a new girl...

Lumine glanced back, it had been five days after Zero was transported back, five dildos stuck to the glass. He smiled, looking back at the glass screen, he was always the first here, and the last to go. Then rock who sometimes limped in, Forte followed him, and when Rock wasn’t limping Forte was. Finally, Alia whom you didn’t talk to for a good hour after her morning coffee.

Lumine sighed sinking into his chair, the sun wasn’t even out yet. Biting his cheek as he scanned Zero’s programming. But his mind was far from Zero’s. Axl.

_ He’s not sleeping as much as he needs, keeps getting home late, and leaving when I get up.  _ Axl was the commander of the Hunters after Signas stepped down, sure it was nice to have a bigger place to live in, and more money. But Axl had changed, a lot.

Not only did he have to wear overly fancy armor, and learn not to belch at the table, but Axl had a lot on his shoulders. Working with the human console, and the other bases, being the head of the Hunters was much more work than being just a hunter. Axl often spent his free time working on reports, on speeches, and on schedules.

That often left Lumine to wander around reading the whole library that came with Axl’s new living quarters. Twice, he read every book twice, not wanting to read it a third time he found himself daydreaming and learning how to cook.

He even tried to make a dirty joke once giving Axl his food, Axl waved him off as he was on an importing call with another base. Lumine hung his head sitting away and quietly eating. That night he slept alone.

The sun began to climb into the sky, rising.

Rock stepped in, pausing to laugh at the fifth dick on Zero’s capsule. Forte followed him half awake, he stumbled into a desk, then climbed up on it.

“Morning Lumine!” Rock sang like a bird straight out of a bird bath.

Lumine smiled, the cheerfulness reminded him about Axl when they first met, running down the halls. “Morning, Forte you look like you got hit by a bus.”

Forte cursed. “You could say it was a bus.”

Lumine smirked, rolling his eyes. The two were still technically young reploids, and well during the first year or two reploids were known to be very hormonal, even if they didn’t have hormones. Either way, it seems almost every day one of them came in with a limp and looked like they got hit by a bus. Lumine sighed shutting his glass monitor off. “I’m gonna take a break, okay?”

Lumine hummed he liked the quiet hallways, tapping his fingers on the walls. Finally, he turned towards the Headquarters of HQ, Axl’s office.

It was empty well the first sets of desks were empty, Layer and this new girl Pallette sat at. Lumine for some reason didn’t care too much for the new girl, she was annoying and didn’t like to be ignored. So Lumine didn’t listen to her as much as possible. That pissed her off.

Finally, he tapped on the door.

Axl grumbled. “Come in.”

Lumine held his breath pushing the door aside.

His heart sank into an ocean of envy so quickly it almost made him want to puke.

Axl sat at his desk sipping hot coffee, his overly fancy suite was polished, it’s red buttons shined. He laughed, his helmet off, his dark ginger locks bounced as he did.

Then  _ she _ snorted, Pallette, she sat on the counter top, too drinking coffee, he legs folded. She grinned at Lumine, her bright blue eyes pinning him.

Axl cleared his throat, standing up. “Lumine,” He set the coffee down, smiling. “I didn’t think you were up yet.”

Lumine bit his cheek holding back a retort full of venom.  _ What? How could he not know?! I fucking cooked! _ Lumine cleared his throat, breathing out. “Sorry for interrupting, just wanted to see if I need any reports to fill out.”

Axl blinked, glancing at Pallette. “Reports on what?”

Lumine wanted to scream. “Zero.”

“Oh!” Pallette slapped her head. “Yeah I got tho-”

“Thanks.” Lumine snapped at her, turning so quickly that he wished he had Zero’s long hair that he could slap Axl with it. Instead, he slammed the door.

He only dared to step a little further out, still staying in the secretary room.

“What was that about?” Pallette’s annoying voice asked.

Axl huffed. “Lumi...he’s been...I really don’t know. I honestly didn’t see him this morning, maybe he’s upset about that.”

Lumine huffed strutting off.  _ Didn’t see me? Hello, I fucking sleep next to you. _

_ Am I that useless in his life now? _

Lumine turned towards the science bay, but stopped, turning towards the entrance. Fuck it. If he had to suffer a long talk from Axl about leaving HQ, then so be it.


	5. Dildos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just five dildos, that's all.

_ This will be fun… _

Signas huffed walking down to the science bay, his saber started to mess up again. He held his breath standing outside the door hearing Rock and Alia laughing and then Forte groaning.  _ Where’s Lumine? He should be here...Shit that means I'll have to ask Alia for repairs! FUCK! _ Signas glared at his useless blade. Taking a deep breath before walking in.

“Dildos?” The first thing he said walking in. He only stared at the amount of fake dicks stuck to Zero’s capsule.

Rock laughed. “Yeah, Zero’s programming is being a dick, so…” Rock gestured to the five dicks.

“Oh.” He blinked trying his hardest to not look at the dicks, or at Alia’s perfect hair.

Forte sat up, he was still half asleep on a desk. “So what you want?”

“Oh, right.” Signas pulled out his saber. “I have no idea what’s wrong with it.”

Alia spoke, “Fine, I’ll see it.” She sighed out.

Signas swallowed giving the saber to her. After the coffee incident the two stopped talking, and sadly Signas missed that. Alia, on the other hand, would spend her time studying technology and other assortments, but Signas only got glimpses of her in the training areas. She would dress out in the simplest gear, using her buster to take down massive targets. He noticed how ripped she began to get, it wasn’t soon that she started to climb up the ranks. “Thanks.” Signas choked out, fiddling with his fingers, as everyone turned back to their work.

Alia looked closer at his saber. “You messed it’s laser up.” She activated it, a few sparks came out, then the blade. It glitched then started to hum. Alia turned it off. “Any longer it could have blown up your arm.”

Signas nodded. “Where’s Lumine?”

Rock shrugged. “He was here this morning and hasn’t come back yet…”

Almost on cue, Axl stepped in. His new armor shown nicely and his hair was out, he didn’t like his new helmet too much. “Have you guys seen Lumine?”

* * *

 

Axl shifted awkwardly, sure he was still shorter than Signas, or well everyone in the lab besides Rock. But for some reason, he felt like they all knew something that  _ he _ didn’t, that the whole group was glaring at him.

Alia frowned, Forte shrugged and fell back onto the desk. Rock spoke up. “He was here this morning, he comes here early in the morning. Why?”

_ Well, Lumine snapped at Pallette and me this morning and he’s been acting up a lot. And I wanted to talk to him but… _ Axl shrugged. “Sorry just wandering.” He turned leaving, folding his arms.  _ What’s his deal? _


	6. Forgotten Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's this? Why does he matter? Why does he stay away? Why does he care about Shadow?  
> QUESTIONS

He stopped stepping into the apartment, scratching his chocolate locks of hair. Checking himself in the mirror, his hair was messy, his round cheeks were dull, and his shades were cracked. He could feel the small kick in his power core, he needed repairs.

He shrugged walking away from the mirror and to his bed, flopping on the twin sized mattress. Pulling a torn sheet over his tired body.

“I’m getting more and more...glitchy….I should see Rock.” He thought out loud. “After all, I hear they joined the Hunters...could be a good idea…”

He sat up. “But then I’d have to deal with _ him… _ ” He glanced at his bed, expecting another taller slimmer figure, with the deepest orange eyes. The eye he got lost in… “No stop...I...I don’t care about him anymore!” He lied.

For more than a hundred years he’d been lying. Lying to himself. Every night he found it hard to sleep, not having another body next to him. That he didn’t wake up to a hot cup of homemade tea, that he wasn’t held like the most priceless object in the world. That he wasn’t loved.

It had crossed his mind a few times to wander down into the storage base, hell, only him and Forte knew about it. And they both knew how to get in.

But the hurt was still there, what  _ he _ said...and what he did…

“Shadow…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Blues, that's right he's here, and alive.  
> Feels.


	7. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more stuff from X's POV.

 

The room was quiet, it was a long day. He fell back, playing with his short dark locks of brown hair. He sighed running a hand down his stomach, pausing at his navel. He wasn’t allowed to touch it, or himself. Biting his lip, his master would be angry with him.

X watched the ceiling, the stopper was still in him, and the whole day he wanted it out, to feel release just once. He even begged Vile in the bathroom.

That only made it worse, He wasn’t allowed to touch himself now.

He was burning with need.

_ “Z-z?” _

_ He stared at me for so long, those gentle blue eyes… _

_ STOP! _

“He’s dead.” X’s voice cracked.

He watched as the scientist under his control busied themselves, working around the small lab. Some were human others reploids. X grinned, this was where he got most of his muscle power, well besides the black market where Vile got weapons. But below these talented people with their lovely little fingers fixed him and millions of others again and again.

And now they were building his weapon. Ride Armour, not just any armour, no this one would adapt much like X’s own abilities, and it would wrap around its controller, like another layer of armour.

But now X only needed someone to control so easily. Who can sneak around, who knows how to get in and out, easily.

X had an idea.

He only met him a few times his name was Peter Henderson, a human right? No X knew from the start this was no human or reploid. In fact he was a prototype, X quickly found out after giving Peter a few drinks, and Peter’s real name was Blues. Blues knew the city well like he watched it be built, he knew every dark corner.

X grinned his saintly on the edge. “Perfect, Blues…”


	8. Some More Dildos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Dildos

Alia was more than pleased, she counted the dildos, it was now 32, 32 days Zero was still locked up. With one hand she ripped them all off, letting them fall to the ground with a slap. “Boys we ready to do this?” She asked.

Forte stood behind her battle ready, Rock stood next to him tapping along on a glass pad. Lumine wasn’t there. “Alright, I call kicking his ass,” Forte smirked.

Alia nodded towards Rock.

Rock’s fingers danced on the thin layer of digital glass, Zero’s capsule began to whirl and then beep. Rock gave her the go.

A second later the glass popped up, Alia, who by now was more then ripped, tore it off with pure strength.

Zero laid there his eyes closed his lips barely parted, his head tilted a little to the left. A cold breeze whipped out of the capsule, fog and steam fell around Zero.

Forte stood in front of Alia and Rock his buster ready.

_ This was it, what we’ve all been working on for so long.  _ Alia couldn’t help but smile. _ Let’s hope Zero’s still Zero. _

* * *

 

He breathed, actually breathed. He registered that in his mind.  _ Cold, it’s very cold...no I’m cold… _ He breathed out. Daring to open his eyes. Instantly they burned, he groaned falling back again.

He jerked towards a noise, it sounded familiar, was someone talking to him? He sighed only able to breathe and feel, great.

_ Who woke me up?...They better have a damn good reason!...Was it X? _

_ X… _

_ X please I hope you’re safe...or you died happily… I...I didn’t want you to be hurt…. _

_ I love you…. _

Finally, he could understand the words “Is he awake?”  _ Alia. _

“He’s readings are showing brain activity and he can feel, and hear us now. The rest of his systems are working but they need to ‘warm up.’” It was a male voice, soft. It made zero think of X.

“So...Should  I punch him?” Another male voice, it was strong and protective, and oddly familiar.

“No, no.” It was the soft one. “Let’s wait, his programming should be back to well normal, right?”

“Yeah,” It was Alia. “I had to rewrite some of it, but he only ‘acts up’ when in danger or when he really needs it…”

The protective voice asked. “And when does he really need it?”

“When he need to defend himself or another and...And when he loves the others so much that he’d die fo-” Alia stopped sobbing, she walked away.

“He loves X...So much…” The soft one spoke up.

Zero groaned, once again opening his eyes. His vision flooded with white light, a figure stood in front of him, skinny yet it had broad shoulders. And it had that strangest hair.

_ You! _

Zero growled recognizing the strange hair. The man who tormented his dreams who made him a monster!

“Hello!” The soft voice called from his left.

Zero jerked looking over, his vision clearing. It was a young round face, with the softest eyes, and a very warm smile. He had a button nose and milk chocolate hair. He looked so much like X, but his eyes were sadder, like…

“Hello,” He repeated his soft voice comforting. He poked Zero’s nose. “Zero you up? Can you talk?”

“Y-yes, but wh-”

“YUS!” He said high fiving the other figure who had strange hair, instead, it was his helmet.

“Rock it worked.” The one in armour congratulated Rock. He was in black armour, and it had gold trimming, his eyes were red like a maverick’s but they weren’t crazed. Instead, his eyes were soft and full of worry and love. “Welp, I still get to kick your ass, but later.” He offered a hand to help zero out of the capsule. “I’m Forte, this is Rock.”

Rock grinned at Forte, a childish ‘I told you so’ kind of grin.

Forte frowned not a real one, the corners of his mouth were still curled up. “Hush, or I’ll tell him about the dildos.”

“Dildos?”


	9. Big Brothers

Forte couldn’t help but smile, his  _ littler brother _ (even if Zero towered over him) was standing in a pile of fake dicks. Not only that but Zero instantly took a liking to Rock. “Zero I have a question.”

The blonde turned towards him.

“Who does he remind you of?” Forte pointed at Rock.

Zero smiled. “X, why?”

Forte shrugged. “So Rock should I get Axl down here?”

Rock shook his head. “I saw Axl earlier today, something is bothering him, big time. I think it has to deal with Lumine.” Rock frowned.

Forte sighed. “Yeah Lumine has been skipping work for the past few days, right?”

Zero glanced around trying to figure out what was going on.

“Well…” Rock stopped checking his glass pad. “Zero take a seat, I’ll get you an E-can in a bit.” Rock glanced at Forte. “I’ve heard that Lumine hasn’t been home for a few days. And Axl is more than pissed.”

Forte blinked in pure surprise, Zero joined him. “Wait, what? Lumine wouldn’t do something like that, would he?”

“No.” Zero spoke up. “Not after everything he wouldn’t just leave.”

“Everything?” Rock asked.

Zero nodded. “Yeah, Lumine risked his own mind to save Axl. It’s really hard to see Lumine not care…”

Rock nodded, leaving to get an E-can. “Please talk about something else.”

Forte turned towards Zero. “I’m fucking X’s older brother.”

“WHY COULDN’T YOU START WITH SOME LIKE ‘HOW’S THE WEATHER?!’” Rock screamed at Forte.

Zero smirked.

Forte took that as a great sign. “Yeah,” He gestured at Rock. “X’s older brother.”

Zero gave him a strange look.

Rock rushed back, handing Zero an E-can. “Forte.” He said sternly, leaning against the wall close to Zero. “Take off your helmet.”

_ Our blonde hair is the exact same color...damn it. _ Forte huffed pulling his black helmet off. “Got to get everything straight, yes Zero I’m your brother. BUT Rock slapped the dildos on your capsule.”

“Hell, we needed something to keep you still.” Rock shot back.

Zero spat up the E-can. “Can this not happen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Zero needs some therapy now.


	10. Drinking Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blues reflects on his actions and helps Lumine who is drunk off his ass.

“You’ve been here for a little too long pal,” Peter said cleaning another glass, he was the bartender, a good guy. He had one thing, don’t take off his shades.

Lumine sighed trailing a finger down the shot glass. “Yeah, do you think if I drink everything here, that my systems could finally give up?” For the past 35 days, Lumine found himself here, or in a dinner, or a shitty motel. Everything was paid with cash, he didn’t want anyone tracking him down.  _ Axl...he should probably be worried sick...well if Pallette hasn’t spread her legs yet… _

Peter sighed. “Another one?”

Lumine nodded. “How long have you been here?”

“Not long.” He set another shot glass down pouring the caramel liquid into it, then sliding it over to Lumine.

Lumine didn’t care, he swallowed it down, taking in the air after even if his mouth was burning. If it caused pain, then good.

Peter whistled looking around the bar, slow night. “So, what’s got you here every night drinking away your life savings?” He asked walking over to Lumine.

Lumine shrugged. “Don’t got nothing better to do.”

Peter frowned. “You’re lying.”

Lumine paused, confused.  _ What does he know? _

Peter set his cleaning cloth on the countertop, cracking his knuckles. “You look sadder than an abandoned pup, plus you’re loaded with cash, so you either stole, or this is your life you plan to be spending away on shitty drinkings. But, you were planning it for something or someone else.” Peter tapped on the counter. “Knock on wood, eh?”

Lumine cringed at the hawkeyed expression, it was true all of it, every credit he had was now changed into caramel looking liquid. He frowned. “You’re good, bu-”

“I’m a bartender, I’ve seen it almost every day.” Peter  said back his own face frowning. “I’ll get you some water.” He walked off.

Lumine sunk lower to the bar, resting his head on the cold wood.  _ Axl...Ax...Oh, God damn it! What am I doing? Beating myself up over him?... _ Lumine blew at a loose strand of purple hair that was on his nose, he hadn’t worn his hair like that for awhile. It hid half of his face, he wanted to hide.  _ Besides you only fucked him a few times just for it. So why are you so worked up? _

_ Because I love him? _

The idea stained his mind, like vomit on his tongue.

_...Sadly I do love him, or use to. But, now? _

Peter walked back over, fixing his bow tie. “So talk.” He poked Lumine.

Lumine sighed rubbing his temples. “So...What do you want to know?”

Peter shrugged. “Everything.”

Lumine frowned. “Well my dumb ass boyfriend is fucking this other chic-” He stopped seeing that Peter’s eyes had grown. “Yeah I’m gay, deal with it.” He snapped.

“Oh I’m sorry just, wow, not that you’re gay (I’m gay but, things).” Peter waves it off. “Well is she cute?”

Lumine nodded. “Yeah I guess, annoying, and if you don’t pay attention, she’ll get on your case.”

Peter smirked. “You piss her off?”

“Hell yeah, fucking whore.” Lumine sighed. “Another?”

Peter poured another shot. “So, what makes you think he’s cheating?”

Lumine cursed swallowing the shot. “Well every time I go to see  him he’s with her, and he’s not really paying attention to me at all. Like one time I make breakfast, he didn’t thank me, and later I went to see him. She was there and he asked why I was so upset, asking if I got enough sleep?” He groaned the drinks were doing their damage, resting his head on his fist. “He didn’t know I was awake…”

“Damn.” Peter blinked in surprise. “If he treats you like shit then, why?”

Lumine thought. “Funny thing is that when I first met him, I just wanted to fuck him whenever and leave. And now? Hell, I can’t sleep if he gets hurt.” His heart was dropping with each word. “I’ve done so much for him, I even risked my own mind to keep him alive…”

“Wait, what?” Peter’s jaw dropped.

Lumine nodded. “Dumbass got himself shot (my fault) and I just couldn’t watch him die. So I cleared my memories and gave him my old chip. Sure he wanted to beat the shit out of me after finding out I set him up, but he was alive.”

“...So…”

“So I’m gonna drink, and say cheers to how stupid I am. Hopefully, my chips will fry soon.” Lumine raised a shot glass, Peter poured into it. As he was drinking this one down he slid another empty glass to Peter.

* * *

 

Lumine was drunk, how drunk? He got slapped about six times in the past hour, all by the same girl. Somehow Lumine stumbled over to the bar again and was able to crawl back into his seat.

Blues looked at the clock, he smiled, another ten minutes and he was scot-free. Lumine stuttered again some random madness. Blues counted how many drinks the poor guy had, 46, most of them were shots.  _ Poor guy, he really does care about this dumbass, and he’s beating himself up over it. _

_ Sounds familiar? _

Blues frowned, adjusting his name tag, seeing the golden words. PETER.

Lumine tapped on the bar for another drink.

Blues sighed grabbing another bottle, this time, it wasn’t any alcohol, instead, it was a substitute.  _ Clever humans they can fool themselves. _ The bottle tasted just like alcohol, but that’s it, just taste, no rioting fruits or hops. Not even reploids could tell the difference. Blues poured another shot glass for Lumine. “Hey after this I’ll walk you home.”

Lumine chugged it down. “Nah, y-you don’t need ta do dat.” His words were slurred.

“Well, you’re more than drunk.”

“S-so? Like a-anyone cares?” Lumine slid the shot glass over to Blues again.

Blues gave him another. “Okay, so...Wow, this will sound weird, but how about I let you spend the night at my place, eh?” He asked.

Lumine blinked, his eyes opened up at different speeds, his systems were failing or starting to. “Sure.”

They had to stop three times as Lumine vomited and peed on the sidewalks. Blues had to help him walk, as the purple haired reploid stumbled along. Lumine cursed rubbing his head, the fake bottle of alcohol was doing its trick, it wasn’t only fake, but it was like splashing cold water on someone. In other words Lumine was starting to sober up, well starting to, it would take at least 12 hours for the drinks to clear his stomach.

Blues opened up his shitty apartment, Lumine used the wall to stand up. The hinges creaked as the door shut behind them. “So here it is.”

“Bathroom?” Lumine asked his voice hoarsely, as he gripped his stomach.

Blues helped him along to the bathroom, he watched as Lumine puked into the toilet. “I’ll see if I have any bread.” He walked off. Truthfully he wanted the bread for himself, he hadn’t eaten dinner. He pulled out a full loaf of sliced bread, eating off the top piece, hearing Lumine puke.  _ Wow, he really did a number on himself, whoever this guy is better to wake the fuck up. Or he’ll be sleeping alone, or worse, he’ll be sleeping next to a grave… _

_ What was Shadow like when I left? _ Blues tore into another piece of bread.  _ Did he start cutting again? _ He swallowed, his chewing slowing.  _ Did he stop making tea? _ He sniffed. _ Did he sleep, clutching my old scarf? _ He stared up at the ceiling, feeling the hot tears on his face. _ What have I done? _


	11. Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signas needs a life.  
> Alia is ripped.  
> Zero doesn't know.

Alia stood up, the 255-pound weight on her shoulders. He huffed bending down again, then standing up again. Layer watched her mouth open, as Alia did 10 squats.

“Jesus.” Layer said walking over to Alia and slapping her sweaty back.

“E-can,” Alia asked Layer tossed her one, and a wet towel.

Alia whipped around her neck. Then drank down the whole E-can. Feeling eyes on her. “Signas leave now.”

The giant reploid ducked his head out of the room, his face red. Layer snorted. “He still likes you?”

_ And I still like him, sadly I don’t have the heart to push him out of here. _ She sighed. “So Layer why are you here?”

Layer shrugged. “The new girl Pallette, she’s too hyper. Miss talking about gossip with you.”

Alia grinned. “Yeah I miss it too.”

“Like you miss seeing Signas’ ass every morning?” Layer raised an eyebrow.

Alia snorted. “I mean you can still bounce coins off it!”

“I think he’s still here.”

“Signas, you here?” Alia yelled out of the weight room.

“No.”

Layer and Alia burst into fits of laughter.

The two passed Signas who hid his face that was dark red. Alia lead the way to her work area. After hours it was quite, well it was. Zero was awake and about, and when he was about so was Rock. Forte was dragged around.

Alia stepped in Layer followed.

“Hey, Zero!” Layer waved at him, she still found him rather attractive.

“Sup guys,” Alia said setting her bag on her desk.

Rock waved, Forte groaned. “I just got to sleep.”

Rock rolled his eyes. “You know once I get Gospel up and running you won’t sleep.”

“Yeah I know, miss my buddy.” Forte rolled over on the spare desk.

“So, Zero how does everything feel?” Alia asked sitting on her own desk, picking up Zero’s saber.

“Good, all my systems are running fine. So when is X gonna stop by?” Zero asked looking around the lab like he was half expecting X to jump out.

Alia looked at Rock and then Forte, they both shook their heads. “I really don’t know.”  _ And IF he stops by he’ll blow a giant hole, kill hunters, and break your heart… _ Alia frowned, Layer shot her a look. She waved it off.

They didn’t tell Zero of X’s ambitions, of what he’d done, especially who he slept with…

* * *

 

Signas sighed rubbing his head, walking down the hall to his quarters. He was an S-class hunter, thus, he got his own quarters.  _ How does she know, she always knows...then again it’s really creepy. Watching you ex, your crush works out….I need a fucking hobby. Or a life? _

_...Hobby. _

_ That’s not watching Alia get sweaty. _

He sighed sitting on his couch, leaning back. “I really miss her.”


	12. Lost Lovers Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some deep ass shit here son.

“Where is he?” Axl paced back and forth up and down the hallway. His arms folded behind his back. He grabbed a cup of coffee, sipping it down. Lumine had been missing for a while now. Axl messaged him constantly, but Lumine left his phone and everything else Axl could use to get ahold of him here. Axl pulled every string every leash, yet nothing, Lumine was completely off the grid. He didn’t even log into a sleeping capsule for the past few days, he was spending cash, not credits.

Axl stopped hearing footsteps down the hallway, holding his breath. They passed. His heart sank.

He had all this power, power to control armies, to decide fates, but he couldn’t find one little purple haired reploid. This scared him.

Lumine had been acting strangely, he didn’t seem to talk to Axl anymore, even when they were alone. He went to bed before Axl did, he never said good night. And he was always glaring at Pallette.  _ What is his deal? _

Axl stopped it was midnight and not any word from Lumine.

He tried to sleep that night only able to start at the ceiling and tug Lumine’s pillow over.

His mind blank.

* * *

 

Lumine laid on the floor watching the busted fan swing around. He blinked looking over to Peter, who handed him an E-can.”You have E-cans?”

Peter frowned. “Yeah...I’m not a reploid…”

Lumine sat up his head hurting. “Then, why would you have E-cans?”

“I’m not a reploid, I’m an old, old robot,” Peter admitted looking down at the other e-can in his hand, his cheeks were red. Had he been crying?

Lumine frowned confused. “Then how are you alive?”

Peter shrugged. “Tell you the truth I’m probably something like your great, great grandpa or something like that. And my real name is Blues.”

Lumine snorted. “Blues, it’s a good name.”

Blues nodded. “My dad named me Blues, and my brother rock, and my sister Roll.”

Lumine choked on his drink. “Wait? Rock Light?”

Blues nodded.

“I work with him!” Lumine jumped up but winched grabbing his head. “Ow.”

Blues jumped up too. “Please don’t tell him I’m here, or alive!”

Lumine frowned sitting back down. “Why?”

Blues shook his head. “Well...You’ve been running away from someone, and so have I.”

Lumine blinked. “Who?”

Blues shook his head again, unable to talk.

Lumine sighed, just what he wanted to be reminded about Axl right now. He fell back laying on the floor, once again watching the fan blades. “What do you think he’d do if I just showed up now?”

Blues drank from the E-can. “Give you one hell of a yelling.”

Lumine rolled his eyes. “If that whore of his isn’t sucking his mouth.” It hurt just saying those words. His eyes watered.

“Heh, lonely party of guys who ran away.” Blues kicked Lumine’s foot.

Lumine raised his can, so did Blues. “Fuck I need some beer or something in my system.

“No, you don’t.”

* * *

 

Lumine fell asleep a few minutes after, he laid on the floor, Blues pulled a blanket over him. Taking the E-can from him.  _ Why’d I tell him? _

_ You’re sick of hiding. _

Blues sighed rubbing the back of his head.  _ He’s also going through the same thing you are. _ He walked over dumping the rest of the E-can down the drain, crushing the can against his head. _ He knows Rock, wonder how he’s been? And Forte? Of course, he knows Forte, Forte can’t let go of Rock… _

_ Just like how Shadow couldn’t let go of you? _

Blues shook his head, stepping over to the fire escape. Taking in the cold city air. He started up at the stars, recognizing each one. When he was just made, dad took him out almost every night, they watched the stars and dad told him stories. When he joined the family again, dad took all three of them out, Blues and dad both told Rock and Roll about the constellations.

He cuddle up next to Shadow, watching the stars, Shadow told him about his life before being a Wily bot. How he served Ra Moon, how he was ordered around by Stardroids. Shadow held onto Blues as he talked, one time he was shaking and had to bury his face into Blues’ scarf.

Now Blues started at them, sipping his E-can slowly, his hand grabbed at his neck, gripping nothing. “I wonder if he’s active now?”

_ You know if he is he’ll be thinking about you. And staring at the stars like you are. _

 


	13. Red bleeds, Blue weeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I'm dead inside after writing this.

He studied him, sitting alone on a rooftop, staring down a young man. Not staring down an old robot, Blues. _Why’d you take in Lumine? What were Lumine and him doing?...Why was Lumine not at HQ?_ He frowned. _Did something happen between him and Axl?_

“X, you read?” It was Vile his second in command.

X pressed down on his comm. “Yeah, spying on the test subject.”

“Oh great, that’s my pet.” Vile purred. “But you’re needed here, next to me.”

X flushed. “Be right there master.”

He teleported out, landing in their bedroom.

Vile laid there his helmet on, but took it off quickly and tossed it on the floor. He was exposed, his scarred chest, his legs slightly open, and only a bit of blanket covered his dick. He was leaned back, on the backboard, his arms were stretched out, his head tipped back slightly. He looked like a king.

X smiled, ordering all of his armour to fall off, it clanked and landed around him, he was left in his skin tight suit.

“You still wearing it?” Vile asked.

X nodded, zipping the suit off, then crawling onto the bed. His hand lightly touch Vile’s hard length.

* * *

 

Zero blinked, watching the door. He whined, pulling a pillow to his stomach. It smelt of X, faintly of the soft reploid, with the softest eyes, and the pinkest cheeks. He remembered the last time he laid eyes on X. He was tightly wrapped on the couch, hugging himself. He was more than perfect, a God in that moment.

Zero’s heart tugged at him. _Why didn’t X come? Why wasn’t anyone telling him anything? What were they hiding?_

_Did he get hurt?_

Zero growled at the mere idea, tugging the pillow close.

_Who hurt him?_

The clock ticked behind him.

_He’ll make them pay…_

His cold blue eyes started at the door, waiting, he breathed in and out, waiting. He licked his lips, his mind pondered.

_Who hurt his X?_

* * *

 

Vile grabbed his hair, tugging it slightly, lovingly. X moaned, licking a tight circle around his tip. His tongue stopped, he resumed his sucking. Vile moaned.

“Enough,” Vile commanded.

X sat up wiping his lips.

Vile grinned. “Such a good little boy, leaving it in.”

X nodded his hips trembled.

Vile waved him over, X came. “For once I’d like you to scream.” He shifted X where X was on his arms and legs. “And beg.”

* * *

He waited, counting the minutes now, his fingers tapped on the coffee table. A set of footsteps passed, his heart fluttered, but plummeted to the depths of the sea. The pillow still in hand he walked around, grabbing an E-can. He drank, his eyes still trained on the door. As he took his seat where X slept that night, the couch.

* * *

“Vile!” He cried out, his hips bouncing off of his master’s, teeth gripped his shoulder. HIs eyes watered, the rough pounding didn’t slow, only becoming more and more rapid.

“Good boy.” Vile purred, his arms snaking around and grabbing X’s shoulder, bucking into him.

“M-master!” X fell face first into the soft sheets. His own length twitch, he was so close, but he couldn’t.

Vile slammed into him again.

“Please.” Smack. “M-ma-ahh-ster!” Thrust. Whimper. “I-i…” Buck. Tremble. “Master!”

* * *

 

His eyes were heavy now, his shoulders sagged, the pillow still in hand. He didn’t know the time, he didn’t care. Any second his X would walk in, tired, he’d greet him, and hold him. He whispers thousands of apologies and more than a million love poems, his fingers itched to be touching that soft hair. He needed to stare into those eyes. To pull X close and smell him, to hold him.

He whimpered. Any second now.

Any moment X would be here. His hope flared.

* * *

 

He was filled, the hot liquid spilling out of him, dripping down his legs. Vile smacked his ass. He moaned, he didn’t come, his own need screaming to be touched to be grouped. His master took him quickly. He still panted his ass still in the air.

Vile slipped off the bed, patting X’s hair. “Good boy, I might bring you back a treat by pet.”

X smiled, closing his eyes, wrapping his arms around himself.

* * *

He rubbed his eyes, it was morning, not once did he sleep, not once did he dare to take his eyes off that door. Expecting a blue figure to step in. His heart sank, X didn’t come home. His pillow still in his arms. Zero thought of a million of reasons why X didn’t come home.

The shower started, the hot water burned his skin.

_Is it my fault? I left him, alone, scared…_

_It’s my fault._

He put his armour on, and walked to the lab, he spent most of his time there. He hoped today they’d let him fight.

“We should tell him.” Forte’s voice echoed into the hallway.

“No...not yet.” Rock’s followed.

Zero stepped in, his head down, his shoulders sagged.

Forte sat up from where he laid on his desk. “Dude you look like you were hit by a train.”

Zero sighed. “Feel like it too,” His eyes flicked over Forte then Rock, jealous of how Forte didn’t dare leave Rock’s side. He uses to be like that. “X didn’t show up.”


	14. Waiting faces, Broken hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh God someone stop me!

He walked down the rows of capsules, some were empty, the first generation of robot masters was out, and being rebuilt. Alia loved the task or rebuilding. Rock stopped looking at his sister, Roll. She floated in the darkness of the room, her tube glowed. She looked peaceful her golden hair flowed around her, looking like angel wings. He smiled, sure he wanted to wake her up, but once everything with X settled down. Roll was strong, but she couldn’t handle her little brother being a monster. That and Alia and she would get along too well.

Rock placed a hand on the glass, promising her that she’d be out soon.

He continued he wandering, stopping next to a red armoured robot, Magnet man. His heart sank, Magnet and Roll were together once, years ago. But after the prototype of the reproductive systems failed again and again, after their children died one after the other, they grew apart. Magnet never stopped loving her, every valentine's day he sent package after package of gifts, not once did Roll touch them. She never stopped loving him either, she watched him from afar, she asked questions about his work, how he was, everything.

“M-magnet, I wished you two were sharing a pod.” Rock’s voice cracked looking back at Roll. “At least, so you could hold her for awhile.”

He moved on.

His knees were weak now, this one hurt the most. Shadow man.

_ He waited forever for Blues, he requested a big pod, making room for Blues… _ He floated along in the liquid, a yellow scarf around his neck. They fought after Light died, almost every night, then Blues just left. He didn't’ say goodbye to anyone, not even Roll, he didn't leave any note, nothing. Shadow as left alone, his heart smashed. When they were setting it all up, Shadow begged Rock to leave an extra key and instructions for Blues, do the prototype could find them. Three things could’ve happened Blues found them but was too upset to join them, Blues didn’t even care and never returned home, or he died. His power core was...was still damaged, but he still could’ve made it, right?

Rock whipped the tears from his eyes. Shadow still clung to the yellow fabric, it was his lifeline.

“Rock?” Forte called, walking up behind him. “Rock, hun wh-” he stopped seeing that Rock was in tears. Instantly he hugged Rock, Rock sobbed into his shoulder. “Rock what is it?”

“T-they are all alone…” He sniffed. “Roll, Magnet, and Shadow… They are all waiting…” he cried out hugging Forte back.

Forte patted his back. “Rock, you know Magnet could never keep away from Roll. Look his pod is so close to her’s, no matter what happened, he still loves her.”

“I-i know, but…” Rock choked up again.

“Shadow...we’ll leave Shadow to sleep.”

The ninja floated alone, his face wasn’t peaceful, he was worried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, I'm becoming a monster!  
> FEED ME SHIPS TO DESTROY!


	15. So that happened.

Forte grinned, it had been a long while since he got a  _ good _ fight, Gospel whined jumping up onto his desk. Rock predicted it, his wolf was up and awake and didn’t leave Forte’s side for five minutes. That and Gospel kept whacking things over in the lab. Forte waited, glancing over at Rock. He tapped his fingers on his armour, Rock took a long while to at least relax.  _ Can’t blame him, his family was together then...then in three weeks it was ripped apart. He misses Blues and Roll….Mostly Light. _

Zero sighed he mimicked Forte’s tapping fingers perfectly. “How much longer?” He was needing to fight after X didn’t show up.

_ Oh boy, you’ll snap after hearing about what’s been going on...Wonder how X would take it, seeing Zero again? _ Forte scratched Gospel’s ears, the wolf whined. “I know boy you want to fight too...no wait you miss Rush?” Gospel’s tail thumped on the floor. “Well, you two were based on me and Ro-”

“Forte, I’m not cleaning that up, again.” Rock snapped, scanning over Zero’s data. “You’re good.” He waved Zero off.

Forte couldn’t help but grin, Gospel and rush were well...it was messy, and Light just couldn’t. He walked over kissing Rock, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “You’re alright?” He whispered in Rock’s ear.

“Fine, i-I'll be fine...I’m worried about Lumine.” Rock glanced up at the purpled haired Reploid.

He got back only that morning, he looked horrible. His hair was more than messy, and he covered up half of his face, he had a cut on his lower lip. And he just all around looked like he was kicked the shit out of. Plus t to make matters worse, he had a hangover, and his talk with Axl didn’t go well. In other words, Lumine hid at his work desk, pretending to be doing something.

Forte sighed, kissing Rock again. “Be back, in one piece, but him?” He looked at Zero who waited by the door. “You might want to get the tools ready.”

Rock rolled his eyes. “Okay but play nicely?”

Forte snorted. “You know I play nicely.”

* * *

 

Signas found himself staring at the flower shop. “She’d like these right?” He wasn’t able to find any good hobbies, trying knitting with Needle, dancing with Top, and even snake charming with Snake.  _ That bite still hurts, and the only way to charm a Snake is to dangle Gemini in front of him! _ He frowned, looking at the lovely set of red roses, but figured it was too cliche, then looking at pansies.  _ A pansy looking at pansies! _

“Would you pick one already?”

“Holy fuck!” Signas jumped turning quickly to see Alia who was frowning.  _ ABORT MISSION! I REPEAT ABORT! _ He cleared his throat, trying to look at least decent. “Hi.” His voice cracked.

Alia sighed, grabbing his hand. “Come on.” She dragged him alone.

“Woah!” He stumbled after her, her grip was as strong as iron. “Jesus didn’t think you got this ripped.”

Alia rolled her eyes pulling him away from the stores.

Signas blushed, he was at a loss for words, before he could speak easily without his feelings getting in the way, but now? Hell, he couldn’t say a full sentence and not stutter. “So, uhh...anything new?”

Alia stopped as they walked into the park. “Yeah did you hear about Lumine and Axl?”

Signas frowned, he wanted to know if there was anything new about her. “No, what happened?”

They walked, side by side, Alia let go of his arm, but every now and then their hands would bump. Alia watched the birds flap about, seeing an old man sitting by the small pond feeding ducks. “Lumine, as you know, had been missing from the base for a few days. He comes out of the blue beaten and hungover. I heard that Axl was more than pissed. Layer said they have to order new everything for his office.”

Signas blinked, it was hard to see Lumine or Axl acting like that. When Signas saw them together Lumine couldn’t let go of Axl.  _ Just like I couldn’t let you go. _

“Zero’s awake now, he doesn’t know.” Alia sighed, stopping by a honeysuckle.

“What are you doing?” He asked picking one of the taller flowers.

Alia shrugged. “I was walking around saw you, and missed walking in the park with you, is that so bad?”

Signas smiled. “It’s bad that you’re eyeing my butt.”

Alia’s face turned red. “Hey...I...I have nothing to say to that.” She kicked his butt.

“Ow!” Signas teased, tossing a flower at her.

“JUST KISS HIM ALREADY!” The old man who was feeding the ducks screamed at the two.

“Wha-” Signas was pulled down so quickly, that the world spun. Alia’s lips met his.

He blacked out.

* * *

 

“He’s light.” Alia said walking into the lab, Signas in her arms, he fainted when she kissed him. Rock and Lumine watched as he lifted Signas onto a work table. “Like wow he’s very light.”


	16. Black and Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X is up to something.

He sighed tapping on the wooden counter, a habit he got from his dad... _ Dad... _ His hand flew to his neck, yet felt no fabric, no torn yellow scarf.

The bar wasn’t open yet, the chairs were still stacked on the tables, the lights were still off. It was quiet, he didn’t like quiet, that’s why he took the job. After years of quiet, he couldn’t handle it anymore. He whistled, as he cleaned off the counter.

_ Dad loved it when I whistled in the lab, heh Wily hated it. _

Blues sighed pulling the chairs down one by one.  _ Hope Lumine got home safely, I didn’t get to see him that morning. That asshole of his better start listening. _

_ Don’t want it to repeat? _

The last chair was slammed on the floor. “We were fighting!” He told himself.

“Who?” Blues jumped, spinning around. X stood in the doorway, dressed in civilian clothes, normally the Hunters would have picked him out of the crowd, but the bar was in a horrible neighborhood. So X was a regular customer, and he also knew who and what Blues was.

“I heard a little late, you’ve gone maverick.” Blues fought back his shivers, he knew what X does to reploids. Horrible things.

X smiled, walking in and up to the bar, sitting on a stool. “Can I get a drink, eh, brother?”

Blues glared at him through his shades, they watched each other, as Blues slipped behind the bar. “How’s business?”

X laughed, his voice cackled wickedly. “Good, good Hunters have no idea. And I have my top guys working on something. Sadly it won’t be complete tonight.” He sighed.

Blues raised an eyebrow. “A weapon?”

X shook his head.

“Some armour?”

X snorted. “No.”

“The-”

_ CLUNK! _

* * *

 

“You.” He smiled, seeing that Blues was knocked out on the bar. “Wow, lousy service.” 


	17. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> x and Zero finally meet each other again.

Zero panted feeling the thin layer of sweat between his armour and his skin, his saber at his side, his other arm was his buster. Forte was powerful, more powerful than Sigma.

His brother stood feet away, his buster drawn, he waited. “Don’t beat yourself up little brother. I was updated to take you out.”

Zero choked, drawing his saber back in. He never expected defeat, but…

“You’re working just fine, but you’ve lost your will.” Forte folded his arms in, kicking an E-can to Zero. “It’s  _ him _ isn’t it?”

Zero picked up the E-can.  _ X. _ If Forte was attacking X then… Zero nodded, it was true.

Forte sighed. “You need to know.”

He stopped drinking the E-can.

“X isn’t here, he’s a m-”

_ BOOM! _

He was flung across the room, smacking into the wall.


	18. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I want to cry after this one.

His red eyes flicked over the wreckage, the plan was in motion now. His army was invading HQ, his old home. HIs buster was ready, as he dashed in, jumping over a black armoured reploid, the one with fins, Forte. X hoped he was dead.

Vile sprinted on ahead of him, his arm cannon targeting rookies.

X watched as they blew up, listening to their screams.

“What the hel-!” Alia screamed, just before her body was blown away.

“ALIA!” It was Signas who dashed forward his saber drawn.

X shot his arm off, Signas tumbled back gripping his wound. “Wow, you look so high and mighty, yet you’re so weak!”

Signas growled. “You bastard!” He jumped over X grabbing Alia then dashed off. “You’ll burn in hell!”

X snorted. “Not much of a fight from him, eh?”

Vile snickered. “We should keep going, red team flank left, green team cover us!” He waved X on.

He shot down a few b-class and rookie hunters as the two ran onwards. Passing the science wing, where a brown haired reploid poked his head out. X shot him 6 times in the stomach, then shot Lumine’s legs off. Vile ran on ahead. Some giant white wolf bit X’s buster, it didn’t take long to kick him off then break his back.

He wanted Axl’s head, his first wrapped around the purple locks of hair, dragging Lumine’s screaming torso along.

“Shut up!” X yanked on his hair, hearing that some of it were tearing out.

“OW! X YOU’RE A MONSTER!” Lumine shrieked, his hands clenching X’s.

“And you’re weak.” X snapped back.

“AXL WON’T CARE!”

X yanked Lumine’s torso lifting him to eye level, he stared at him, the tears streaming down, and blood soaked body. “You better hope he does.” With a sharp twist of his hand Lumine’s body went limp, he wasn’t dead but his brain was no longer connected. “If not then Axl can fuck a vegetable.” He tossed Lumine over his shoulder, making his way to Axl’s office

* * *

 

“Get up!”

Zero groaned, blinking till his eyes were no longer were blurry. Forte stood over him blood from his forehead.

“Zero the Mavericks they are attacking!” Forte yelled.

Zero shot up he winced feeling the pain in his legs, his feet were dented and bloody. He’d have to push on. “Get to the lab, I’ll go for Axl’s office.”

Forte nodded but placed a hand on his shoulder. “Good luck brother.” He sprinted off, quicker than Zero had ever seen before.

_ He knows Rock is in danger.  _ Zero fished out his saber of the rubble. “About time I had a little fun.” He dashed off.  _ Axl you better be holding your own, or I’m gonna kick your ass! _

* * *

 

Axl wasn’t standing his ground, no he was trembling under X’s giant foot that was no neatly placed on his lower spine.

“Talk.” X’s voice was smooth and deadly.

“Go. To. Hell.” Axl breathed out of clenched teeth, if only he could grab his pistols now!

“So sad that’s not the right answer.” X’s photo came down again.

Axl screamed, hearing his lower back crunch, blinding pain overcame him, blood poured out of his mouth. “Fuck. You.” He choked out.

X sighed. “Axl you just can’t give me the code to the vault?”

Axl’s arms struggled to flip off X.

“You masochist.”

X dropped Lumine’s body in front of Axl’s face. “Lumi?!” His beautiful, angelic lover’s body was now in pieces, his head hung at a strange angle. His hair was half torn out, his eyes were dead, and his stomach looked like it was torn out. Axl’s mouth hung open taking in the sight. “Lumi…” It didn’t take long for his eyes to sting with tears.

“He’s not dead, his brain is disconnected. He can’t hear or see you or even feel, just think.” X said as he raised his buster to Lumine’s forehead. “Tell me the code.”

* * *

 

Zero held his breath dashing over the dead bodies that were torn open by a power buster shot. Each one was at a critical point, in other words, they died quickly. It was only one man job too, it was the same type of burns on each hunter. Whoever it was was powerful and was more than a maverick, no, they were a mindless monster. He growled, most of the attacks before were for weapons or to get information, then why head to Axl’s office?

“Zero? This is Forte, you there?” HIs brother’s voice came in over the comm.

“Yeah, what is it?” Zero jumped over another pile of dead cleaning reploids, his saber still in hand, whoever this was he was gonna cut them in two.

“They got to the lab.” Forte’s voice crackled, not from the comm, not he was sobbing. “Rock’s hit he’s okay, but Gospel is down. Lumine is missing.”

Zero held his breath, he wasn’t going to cut them, not he wanted to beat them till they were a bloody pulp, then torture them with electric shock, every night he's listening to their screams before sleeping. “I’ll get this bastard!” He snarled pushing onward.

_ X...I hope you’re safe, wherever you are. _

* * *

 

“The code is 11789652LumI. Did you get that Vile?” X asked pressing his comm.

“Got it, just a little longer and we have the generator.” Vile gave out orders to the other teams, X let his com fade into background noise.

“L-lumi…” Axl sobbed dragging his body over to Lumine’s holding Lumine’s head so gently. It made X sick, to have such a ‘pure’ relationship, he knew that it was nothing but lies. Axl didn’t care, he kissed Lumine’s cold unmoving lips. “Lumi c-can you hear me?” He kissed Lumine’s eyes lids. “My angel wings…”

X pointed his buster right at the back of Axl’s dark ginger head. “You’ll grow your own.”

“YOU MAVERICK BASTARD!”

* * *

 

He dashed forward, pressing his saber blade to the maverick’s neck, pushing the maverick’s buster down to the floor. He snarled, his mind blind with rage.  _ I’ll fucking murder you, yo- _

“Zero?” A sweet voice floated to him, the softest one to his ears. The blue armored maverick turned slowly. His face was as delightful when he slept, only a bit of blood stained his cheek, his red alluring eyes calling for Zero.

Zero jumped back, X stared at him those innocent looking eyes beating down into his heart. His saber felt heavy all of the sudden, his mind went dark.  _ X...The bruns, the perfect shooting...He did it all. _ Zero shook his head, peeking behind X to see that Axl was holding Lumine, the commander was in tears, and Lumine’s head hung strangely.  _ X he...he’s a maverick _ . His heart burned more, so much more, like a forest fire was just enighted. His saber didn’t feel heavy anymore.

“Z?” X’s voice stopped him cold.

Soft fingers grabbed at his chin forcing Zero to look at him. Zero stared down those bloody red eyes. His heart was torn. “X...get out of here.” His saber clunked to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The code to the vault is where Lumine and Axl first met.


	19. Dad's Temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SWEET JESUS ROLL

Zero slammed his fist on the iron table, his rage burning inside of him. “Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

The lab was filled, being a double repair bay for reploids. Rock buzzed around Axl’s beaten body, his own body was badly repaired he winced every now and then, his stomach still damaged. Axl wasn’t too happy he even tried to push Rock away a few times constantly saying to repair Lumine first. Protocol means that Axl would be the first to get repaired, after the last incident where Signas was offline for a few days. Alia was repairing herself, with the help of Signas who didn’t dare leave her side. He gently lifted up one of her legs, as she melted the wires together. Signas looked like he was about to hurl. Forte was trying his best to help Rock, but he stopped every once in awhile to pet Gospel who was whimpering and howling in pain. X almost snapped his lower back off. Forte wasn’t too good either, his armor was dented, and his head was bleeding, but he refused to be repaired, not until Rock was.

Zero growled as the group ignored him, only Gospel stopped whining to look up at him then howled loudly. “Hello?”

Forte shot him a look. “I know you’re hurt, but right now this,” He pointed around the room to the injured. “matters more than you crying out about X.”

Rock opened his mouth but shut it, he hovered over Axl with a torch, Axl pushed him away. “Fix.” He pointed to Lumine’s broken torso. “Him!”

Rock frowned. “Axl jus-”

“NO!” Axl slapped the torch out or Rock’s hands, it landed on the table turning.

“OW!” Rock jumped back grabbing his stomach, the thing layer of metal mesh was melted quickly by the tool. Forte turned off the touch glaring at Axl.

Forte helped Rock up, then carried him over to a bench. “Sit for a second, okay?” Forte dashed back to the storage room, where they stored all the robot masters.

Zero looked over at rock confused. “Wha-”

“Shit!” Rock slapped himself on the forehead. “Oh God, he’s gonna wake up Roll!”

“AND MAGNET!” Forte yelled out.

“Roll?” Zero and Alia asked at the same time.

“My sister, she’s a great mechanic, worked on X so she can help but…” Rock glanced around the room. “She’s got our dad’s temper.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ROCK’S HURT? OH FUCK I’M GONNA TEAR SOMEONE A NEW ONE!”

Forte mumbled a few more words, too quiet to hear.

“X! LITTLE BROTHER SO HELP ME YOU COCK SUCKING TIT FUCKER!” A second later short blonde haired women walked out, a red armoured robot followed her and finally Forte who was covering his ears. The red armoured robot played with his fingers as he was dragged along by the blonde women. She stopped by Axl’s table. “This him?” She asked Rock.

“Yeah, Rol-”

_ SLAM! _

The room was quiet as she slammed Axl’s head into the table, knocking him out. Then she grabbed a torch and a few tools. “When I get my hands on X so help me!” She growled working on Axl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems odd to have Roll a sweety become so pissy, but I mean come on she dealt with Wily and Light, not to mention Blues' shit. So she can hold her own ground. Magnet her ex is also well trained in fixing robots, and is her right-hand man, and Forte does want them to patch things up.  
> DAMN ROLL YOU GOTTA CHILL!


	20. Slipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is going, far, far away, to where?  
> Hehe, his Shadow will not be able to follow.  
> His Shadow waits, and prays, his own heart broken.  
> Little did he know his heart beat anymore.  
> But he waits.  
> As his other half is slipping into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sorry for that deep summary.

His body jerked as another burning hot tool was shoved into his chest, he bit down harder on the rubber gag. Gripping the table, his knuckles turned white. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he shrieked in pain.

Men hovered over him, ignoring his pleas, each one had red eyes, mavericks. Picking up scales, wrenches, bundles of wires.

If he wasn’t hooked up to power, he’d be offline, dead. Sadly that wasn’t the case, he layed bound down to the cold iron table, his blood spilling onto it. His mind popping up with warnings and error messages, but they were flooded with new programming, overriding his old self.

_ Remember, dad, Rock, Roll...Rush...Wily...All of them… _

_ Remember Shadow… _

_ The stars...The nights….His kind words… _

He screamed out again in pain, his head jerking up, everything was being washed away, sucked out of him.

_ Mission: _

_ Destroy Hunter’s HQ, get X safely in. Kill whoever gets in the way. _

He blinked in an odd state of ease, his mind purely bliss. Even if he was being torn apart piece by piece it didn’t matter.

None of it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh who is it?  
> We'be met him before.


	21. Still Waiting

They all sat, somewhere in repairs, others were waiting, each one around the lab. Signas stood still as his arm was reattached, Alia’s legs were fixed but still wobbled, new legs did that. Rock’s stomach was repaired, Forte’s was waiting as his repaired were being done.

He glanced at Lumi’s limp body, he hadn’t been touched. Axl whined. “I’m sorry Rock I didn’t mean for you to get hurt.” He did feel treble for what he did, but Lumi mattered to him more than his own health.

“It’s fine, I mean Roll repaired you quickly.” Rock didn’t look up from Forte, his hand was locked with Forte’s.

Alia clipped another wire from Signas’ arm. “You’re good.” She booped his nose, they both turned red.

Roll fussed with Magnet in the background, they acted so much like Alia and Signas. Roll was bossy but very flirty with Magnet, Magnet was sweet and nervous when he talked to Roll. They had been discussing on how X could get the maverick virus.

“He had to be exposed to it for a long time.” Roll countered.

“Yeah, but his systems aren’t able to take on a virus that powerful.” Magnet shot back.

Zero stood a little away his head hung low, he looked homesick or rather lovesick.

Rock sighed. “It really doesn't matter, he’s sick and he’s…”

“Insane murdered who use to be a hero, and probably the sweetest person living?” Zero said his voice cold, but his eyes longed.

Roll stopped. “How did he get sick?” She asked Zero.

Zero shot her a look. “From me…”

Axl cleared his throat. “So right now how are we gonna fix it?”

Rock looked lost, Forte still held his hand. Zero snarled turning away, Signas glanced at Alia, expecting her to have an answer. She did. “We need someone to find out where they are, their plans, and how to take them out.” She glanced at Axl. “Sadly you can’t do this, you’re the commander, so we need someone else.”

Axl sighed looking at his hands, he couldn’t get mixed up with anything anymore. “So, what do you propose?”

“I’ve been researching the robot masters that we have, seeing who could be the best candidates, we have two.” She pulled out her glass pad, activating a giant monitor that hung over the lab. “DWN-024, Shadowman,” A picture of the ninja popped up, his abilities listed his weaknesses.

Rock Roll and Forte all gasped.

Alia ignored them “And DWN-022, Snakeman.” The snake-like robot master popped up.

Rock frowned. “Not Shadow.”

Alia blinked. “Why not? I’ve checked again and again, he’s perfect for this mission.”

Roll licked her lips looking at Rock. “He’s not mentally fit .”

“How?” Axl crossed his arms over his chest.

 

* * *

_ He’ll come back… _ Shadow sighed leaning back on the roof, looking up at the stars, counting the ones Blues looked at the longest. The ninja hummed the tune that Blues always whistled, knowing it by heart. Not only was Blues constantly whistled it, but whenever Shadow couldn’t keep his nerves down, it helped. It wasn’t often that Shadow would be asleep after listening to it.

The wind kicked up, he shivered pulling the yellow scarf up over his nose.

_ He’ll come back… _

* * *

He sighed as Roll and Rock went over the plans. After the attacks of the red demon, known as Zero, a new law was passed. All robotic beings that are able to process emotions will be destroyed. Dr.Cossack fought for them, but once the law was passed they were all on the run.

So with the help of Dr.Cossack, Kalinka, and many others they escaped, now they were planning to sleep. Or rather be in a dream like a state and wait.

Shadow’s heart sank, only one robot was missing, Blues. And well Forte, who was off fighting Zero. Still Shadow looked around for a pair of shades and fluffy hair. And still no luck.

Roll walked up to him, her own eyes glancing around for her brother. “He’ll come home, I’m sure.” She grabbed his arm. “Come on.” She lightly pulled him over.

Shadow stumbled onwards, his head hanging. They stopped standing in front of two  capsules, one was thinner and smaller, the other was bigger, and looked like more than one master could fit.

“Me and Rock have been talking, you can fit more than one master in the bigger one, but it’s up to you.” She smiled at him.

_ So he could come back? Even when I’m not awake? Could he join me? _ Shadow smiled back hugging Roll. “Thank you.” He stared at his reflection on the bigger capsule, the yellow scarf stood out.  _ He’ll come back… _

__

 


	22. Dead Eyes

Shadow was quiet, he was very quiet. Only talking with his eyes for the first half hour after he woke up, his eyes glanced around the room looking at everything. His hands grabbed at the yellow scarf on his neck. He was searching.

Alia shot him a smile, offering her arm. “I’m Alia.”

Shadow didn’t take her arm, only dipping his head politely.

* * *

 

Signas watched as the ninja dipped his head at Alia, refusing her hand. He bit back his anger.

The ninja watched at him.

The orange eyes were so empty, so soulless.

Like he was begging for sleep or...wrose.

Shadow bowed at Signas, Signas did the same to him. “Signas.”

* * *

 

Zero glared at him, disgusted.  _ What the hell happened to you? Not like you’ve seen anything I have… _

Shadow who had not ever seen Zero in the background turned towards him, not even surprised at the red hunter’s burning eyes.  _ He knew the whole time I was here...bastard. _

The ninja glanced around, looking.

“Shadow.” It was Rock, sounding worried and scared as ever.

Shadow glanced over at him. “Why?”

Zero held his tongue, the ninja sounded broken, like he’d been through hell. Like he never got a night’s sleep.

Rock hesitated. “W-we need your help…”

Axl stepped in. “We have a mission for you,” He paused and looked at Lumine, he sighed sucking in a sharp breath of air. “We need you to spy on a group for us.”

Shadow raised an eyebrow. “And when I’m done?”

Axl looked at Forte then Rock. “You can decide.”

Zero snorted rolling his eyes, leaving the lab, he had enough of sitting around.

* * *

Axl shot Zero a glare, annoyed as the red hunter left.  _ Asshole… _ “Sorry Alia could you?”

Alia nodded, seeing how Axl was looking at Lumine.

Alx didn’t hear anything Alia or the others said as he walked over to Lumine’s body, the world was quiet. Lumine’s yellow-orange eyes looked empty, dead. Axl pushed away his bangs, seeing that his black eye was still there, from the days where he was missing.  _ Why?...Lumi…. _

Axl bit his tongue swiftly walking out of the lab, he couldn’t take it anymore.   


 

 


	23. Hot Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X rethinking a few things.

X stood looking over the project. Now that he had the host and the experimental power core, Blues was more than a perfect host. X scrolled through his memories, seeing Rock, Forte, some blonde girl, and a ninja, also some old Santa guy, their father? _Looks nice and friendly..._ X shook his head, he’d been having ‘sweet’ thoughts lately after seeing Zero alive and well, more than well. If it were anyone besides X then they’d be beheaded. It was like an old spark started in his chest. He became more and more yearning for touch, strong and yet gentle hands…

That pissed Vile off.

His lover hadn't come home for a while, he was still in the base, but avoided making love to X. That scared X.

He snorted setting the glass pad down and turning away from the busy workers, who cut open Blues’ chest, he didn’t scream anymore. He’d be a great weapon, sad he won’t live long. X turned away walking back to his room, he felt oddly dirty.

He forgot how quickly he removed his armour, letting the hot water over his naked self, it felt so nice. So nice to burn off the germs, he turned the lever more, to burn away everything he’d done, turning the lever a little more, to forget…

X screamed jumping out of the shower, his systems overloading with heat, collapsing no the floor. Systems shutting down.

“What did you do!?”

X jolted up, shivering. Vile stood over him, his black locks free, and so was his glaring eyes. “M-ma-”

He was jerked up by Vile, their eyes met. “Don’t.”

_SMACK!_

X fell back to the floor gripping his face painfully. Vile could hit.

He blinked as Vile left, once the door closed, he cried.

* * *

 

Zero stopped, his mind wasn’t able to stop thinking, it have been two days since the attack, yet he couldn’t stop thinking. He stopped by the medical bay, seeing that he knew navigator girl was waiting, she looked nervous, tapping her feet together.  _ Is Pallette her name right? _ Zero found himself locked away a lot, too pissy for others to deal with, only X somehow seemed to make his mood melt.  _ Is she waiting for someone?  _ He waited, a moment later a nervous came out, she was blonde and shy looking. The two stopped frozen in time, then they smiled, their hands locking together.  _ Pallette and some medic are….together?! _

He waited for a second, breathing. Then walked off to the front of HQ.

There was another sight for sore eyes, Shadow. The ninja stood outside, his hands in his pockets, his helmet off, his dark blue hair free. He stared up at the stars.

“Long night?” Shadow asked not taking his eyes from the stars.

Zero nodded. “Can’t sleep.”

“You refuse.”

“What?”

“You don’t want to sleep, something is on your mind, something heavy.” Shadow plainly said.

Zero frowned. “So?”

Shadow sighed. “I could sleep a million years and never forget the look you carry, you Axl, Magnet, Signas, all of you.” He shook his head, sadly. “Broken, all of you.”

Zero growled.

“Do something about it now,” Shadow said, he never flinched.

“Or?” Zero challenged.

“You’ll end up like me.” Shadow slipped his helmet back on. “You keep waiting, keep looking, and praying, but you know in your gut it’s pointless.” He backflipped off the lamp post, landing perfectly, then walked inside. “Don’t let it happen, then you’ll never sleep.”

Zero watched as the dark armored robot walked into the building, the yellow scarf being the last thing he saw before the ninja faded into darkness. Zero lost.  _ He’s right, all of it...X...I need you back. Safe. _

Zero found himself looking at the moon, wondering if the space junk was still there, the rocket, Sigma’s body, all of it.

* * *

 

He shivered, biting his thumb. His voice dry from crying. “Z…” His swollen eye barely opened as he looked at the moon.


	24. Filling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lumine is planning to do something, to piss off Axl.

Lumine had been reactivated a week ago, and a week ago he grabbed the transfer papers. He waited now, any second Axl would come home, tired from the day of work. He didn’t cook, didn’t bother, for a few days he cooked and it only sat and waited. Neither Lumine or Axl ate much.

Lumine sat there at the dinner table looking down at a stack of forms, the pen still in hand as he thought.  _ Should I?...I mean Axl would be upset, well if he cared... _

The door creaked open, Axl’s tired face poked in, he smiled at Lumine, removing his cap, then the dress drapes, that was another word for a cape. Lumine shot him a smile covering the papers with blueprints. “So X got it?”

Axl nodded rubbing his tired eyes. “The power core, yeah. What can it do?”

Lumine leaned back, this is the most the two talked in a long while, he wished it was about something else. “In theory, it can power HQ if it was perfected, the magnet imbalance isn't stable. So it’s volatile, if X was planning to use it to power something small, then it wouldn’t last long. So he’s building something big, a weapon?”

Axl shrugged walking over to the fridge grabbing am E-can. “Blueprints?”

“Yeah, new defenses.” Lumine tapped his pen on the table. “Hopefully, we won’t lose so many hunters.”

Axl froze, setting the unopened can down, walking over to Lumine. “Lumi?”

Lumine stopped his nickname. He turned to face Axl.

The ginger smiled, hugging him. “Get some sleep tonight hun, huh?”

Lumine bit back a sharp response. “You too, night, love you.”

Axl walked off waving a hand.

Lumine sunk back into his chair, it was there, but it was gone a millisecond later…

* * *

 

He waited, looking up at the ceiling, Lumine stayed in the kitchen still working on the blueprints. Something didn’t sit right, he rolled over looking at the empty spot. HIs mind as usually was plagued.

_ Shadow’s got the mission coming up he’ll be leaving soon, and hopefully, we’ll get the core before X can use it. _

_ How many more robot masters will Rock and Roll let us wake? They’ve been more than helpful, the first line help around the base, repairing, and fighting when needed. The second line mostly fights, and some help with repairs. Well, how many can we upgrade into reploids? If we do upgrade them all they’ll make us stronger, but the console… _

Axl opened one of his eyes glancing down the hall, Lumine still sat working over the papers.

_ I miss him, but he’s right there... _


	25. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute little thing. Tired of writing deep drama and such so cute.

Forte hummed resting his head on Rock’s back, sniffing Rock’s body wash. “Still pissy?”

Rock opened up one eye. “I could fart right now?”

Forte whined, he wasn’t happy about Shadow’s choice, _ “I’ll do it, one last mission, then put me back.”  _ The ninja’s words were cold, distant from reality, he was breaking. He looked down at one of the scars Rock got during the battle, he wasn’t there to protect him.

“What are you doing?” Rock asked, turning his head.

Forte ignored him kissing a steady trail down the scar.

“Forte?” Rock asked turning himself over.

Forte’s face turned red, Rock turned right when he was about to kiss again, his mouth landing on rock’s inner thigh. “You did that on purpose.”

Rock raised an eyebrow. “So?”

Forte grinned, jumping on top of Rock, kissing above his navel. Rock’s face turned beat red, he tried to look away. A second later his face jerked back as Forte lapped lower and lower to his mouth just hovered over the cute boxers. Glancing up at Rock for permission, Rock nodded swallowing hard, his cheeks strawberry.  _ Cute. _ He snaked a finger around the waistband pulling it down so slightly, letting his hot needy breaths cover Rock.

“Mmm F-forte…” Rock whined lifting his hips letting Forte slip off the boxers.

Forte cocked a smile at Rock’s cock, lapping the tip, lightly touching it. Rock jerked under him, his hips pushing forward, Forte gently locked Rock in place with his forearms, wanting to savor this one, or rather tease Rock.

It worked. “Forte, please…” Rock whimpered.

Forte would have said a said a smart ass comment, but his mouth was used for something a little more important.

Rock stopped he stared at the ceiling. “Forte...What was it like?”

“Hmm?” Forte’s mouth vibrated along Rock’s length. A soft hand wrapped around Forte’s cheek.

“Being alone all those years?” Rock’s sat up, propping himself out of Forte. He pulled him over, kissing him tightly.

Forte flushed, he glanced at the wall where Rock hung a lot of the notes Forte wrote, seeing that there were so many, and yet the room wasn’t filled. Forte hugged him. “Lonely, I kept staring at you, hoping you’d blink your eyes open.” He frowned, kissing Rock’s forehead.

Rock pulled him in closer. “Promise me next time we do something like that we do it together.”

Forte snorted. “Fine, but I call the blankets, you hog em’.”

Forte woke up pushing his blonde bangs out of the way, rolling over to Rock’s side. Yet the smaller reploid wasn’t there, instead a small heart-shaped note. Forte smiled.

“I think I’m gonna have to frame this one.” He flushed setting the read note on his nightstand.


	26. Shadows and Wires

The night was young, the clouds above moved so slowly, dragging time on. The stars dared to peek out, flashing among the few who were up. The chill air warning the world of the oncoming winter, the yellow red and orange leaves scraped the ground.

He walked along, well rather he hid, using his shadow abilities to the fullest. He’d been tracking, even since his first night, he’d been around looking for the maverick scum. It was a shock to him that X Light had turned, turned against his proud family name, against his friends, his lover. Shadow felt disgusted with the mere idea, finding it impossible for him to turn down…

_ You can’t stop thinking about him...Great, old ghosts...No, you’re just heart sick, once you’re done, you can sleep and never wake up. _

Shadow pushed his yellow scarf up covering his mouth, he jumped up above the dumpsters, onto the rooftops. Leaping gracefully from roof to roof, if he was right then the Maverick nest would be on the outskirts of the city, by the docks.

The smell of fish and bird crap hit him, he was close now. Stopping and crouching on a crane as he looked down at the dock buildings. Seeing the lights were on, that only a small group of reploids sat and were playing cards. He jumped on the ledge looking in closely. They all had red eyes, mavericks.

Once again he morphed into a shadow, slipping down to the front entrance, and walking in, not one of the mavericks looked up. He wanted to smile, but he didn’t smile, he didn’t think he could. Sneaking to the ‘hidden’ entrance, it was a crappy nailed board on the floor.

_ Wow feels like I’m in some shitty spy movie. _

He walked down the long hallway and down the stairs, still hidden, a set of infected reploids walked by him, they didn't even flinch. He  continued down.

It was a whole base underground, full of red eyes, not the eyes that Forte had, no blood lustful eyes.  _ X he turned them all, making them all into these mindless monsters. _

_ X! _

_ “Shadow if you do get so far could you check up on X?” Roll asked her eyes big. _

_ Shadow agreed, he was always a softy with her. _

_ Find X. _

Shadow held his breath, tip-toeing around the red-eyed monsters.  _ She’s worried sick, and Zero’s worse... _ He hugged the wall, peeking into one of door frames, it was a medical bay. Another one was an armoury, and another one was a science bay.

Shadow peaked in seeing the power core he heard about, it was being placed into a rusty skeleton.  _ Funny, they look like they are upgrading some old piece of junk...Shame Forte and Zero would rip him in half. _ The peeled eyes of the skeleton snapped at him, staring, the looked so scared, so needy. He’s seen that look before if he could teleport or flat out disappear he would’ve helped the poor broken robot, but his cover couldn’t be blown. He shot it an ‘I’m sorry’ look then slipped out.  _ He looked like he was begging me... _

The ninja shrugged it off.

He walked down, down the halls, finally pleased to find the private quarters.

He only dared to glance into the key holes or press his ear to the wood. One was of two guys sleeping over, they were  talking about sports, nope. Another was of some girl who couldn’t stop fussing over a book, nope. He sighed pressing his ear to another, an orgy...gross, and defiantly nope, if Roll heard of this X’s ass would be hung over a fireplace.

Finally, he found it, pressing his ear to the hood, holding his breath.

“M-master, please…” Someone begged he sounded scared.  _ I only heard X once, on a recording...it’s him. _

“Too late my pet.” A deeper voice growled.

_ *SMACK!* _

Shadow jolted as if he was hit by the belt, unable to keep himself confined to the hallway he spilled in under the door.

He almost threw up, check that he did throw up in his mouth, swallowing it.

X was tied on a bed, with barbed wire, his wrists and feet bleeding. He tried to scream but a bundle of old ragged shirts kept him forcefully quiet. His was exposed showing every scar he had ever been ‘gifted’ with, and his face was stuck in a begging touched look.

“Good pet, stay still and you might heal faster.” His ‘partner’ nealed between X’s legs, shoving himself in painfully.

Shadow turned his stomach unable to take the sight, sliding out of the room.  _ Roll wasn’t going to have X’s ass, no she’ll have Vile’s dick. And by the sound of it, everyone who’s friend with X, is gonna have a piece of Vile hanging over their fireplaces. _

 

“SO SAW WHAT?!” Roll was raising hell, Magnet hugged her, it didn’t help.

Shadow nodded. “X was…”

“Raped?” Forte sat behind Shadow, he was relaxed, but his red eyes looked about ready to wake up Zero and take Vile head on.

Rock shivered looking over to Forte for comfort, Forte simply picked him up and held him till Rock stopped shaking. “Is this normal?”

Shadow nodded. “X has millions of scars, all I assume from Vile or from battle.”

Rock shined ducking his head under Forte's.

“I’ll stay active till X returns home,” Shadow stated.

Roll and Magnet thanked him, Forte was dealing with Rock who was sobbing.


	27. Instinct

He waited knowing it wasn’t going to be long now, then he’d serve his purpose, destroy the Hunters. His new power core burning with energy in his chest, he could feel the plastic coated on his wires melt to his metal bones. Burning, it was all burning. His nerves his organ systems, burning.

He flexed his fist, no longer small and useless it was huge, so big he could crush heads with his forefinger and thumb. His whole body was changed, he was no longer a smile looking human-like robot, he was massive. Towering over everyone, even X. He even wasn’t able to get out the normal way but had to leave out the garage.

_...Those orange eyes...I’ve seen them before...I know them... _ He hated the feeling, unknown and alien, yet warm and comforting. He knew those eyes the ones who looked sadder than the sea, the regret in them, the loneliness.  _ Doesn’t matter, none of it does! _

* * *

 

He sobbed, pulling himself up, taking the blanket and wrapping it around himself. It had been a painful few days, his wrists were still caked in blood. He would’ve washed them off but his feet were worse. Vile left an hour ago, X was too scared to move from the bed, the new scars too fresh with lines of blood.

* * *

 

Zero jolted up out of his bed, something was tugging at him, before it was weaker, now it’s grip was as strong as iron.  _ I’ve felt this before when I slept when I was fighting for Iris...He’s hurting. _


	28. Distance

Axl held his breath, Lumine stood alone in his office, firm as a brick. The orange glaring eyes met Axl’s dark green. “What’s this?” Axl pointed at the stack of papers, transfer forms, to the Hunters. Lumine wasn’t much of a fighter, he used his smarts not his muscles, so why would he?  _ He’ll be forced to live on the Hunter’s wing, he’ll start out B-class, he, at least, has to become an A-class to live elsewhere...He doesn’t want to be with me? _

Lumine cleared his throat, taking Axl’ attention. “As you know the last invasion, I was badly damaged, and I wasn't able to defend myself.”

Axl sighed rubbing his eyes, this job was stressful, and Lumine’s behavior recently didn’t help, it was like another world was slapped onto his shoulders dragging him down. “Sit.” He hoped he could talk Lumine out of this, even if he somehow signed the papers already.  _ I don’t remember reading any of these, must have been one of those really late nights.  _ Either way his  john Hancock was on the paper.

Lumine shook his head. “No thanks.” His voice was cold, it felt like a wall.

Axl bit his tongue, taking his own seat. “So you want to get stronger?”

Lumine nodded.

“Well, it's’ no secret you’re not much of a fighter, besides in bed…” Axl hoped the side comment would, at least, break the ice.

It didn’t. “I fought death to keep you alive, that proves something.”

Axl softly growled. “You used your smarts, it’s not like you can punch death in the face.” He crossed his arms leaning back hoping his calm demeanor would prevent Lumine to see his worry.

“Yes, but I want to fight, not have to wait for your help…” Lumine looked down at his feet.

Axl tapped on the desk. “I don’t want you in th-”

“The papers are signed it’s okayed, nothing  _ you _ can do.” Lumine pressed down on the word ‘you’ like he wanted to attack Axl for some reason.

Axl pushed his lips till they were a fine line. “Fine, but the second you get hurt...or worse, you’re out.” He offered to Lumine his hand, making a deal.

Lumine heisated.

Axl smiled, using Lumine's pet name, hoping that Lumi was really in there still. “Lumi.”

Lumine grabbed his hand shaking it briefly, then quickly left the office.

Axl watched as he walked out, sitting back down in  his chair. “Signas once you get your love life back together, take your fucking job back!” He played with his fancy cape fabric, his mind troubled.  _ Lumine why are you so upset? Did I do something? _ Axl shook his head. “Pallette could you step in here for a moment?” 

He needed to  _ relax _ .

* * *

 

_ He can’t stop me know! After all he signed’ it! Well, I forged it… _ Lumine walked down the hallway, his golden eye scanning the hunters, worried that one would jump out and accuse him of cheating to get into the Hunters. Well, he already was part of the hunters, but the military part was where he was going.  _ Anything to hurt that backstabbing bastard… _

He turned into the lab, one of the last times he hoped he’d report in.

He stopped cold in his tracks, as two dogs rushed towards him, the wolf he knew Gospel the other?

“Rush is his name,” Rock called.

A tan fluffy mutt licked Lumine’s hand, his cute puppy eyes melts Lumine’s heart, he had a weakness for rascals, Axl was proof of that. “Look at you!” He sat down cupping Rush’s face, as Gospel licked his own face. “He’s your’s?” Lumine asked Rock.

“Yeah, he’s just a turd half the time.” Rock snorted. “He well gets into some places at the worst of time.”

“Cold nose?” Lumine asked, rubbing the squish dog face.

Rock flushed. “Y-yeah, Gos does it too.”

“So they buddies or?” Lumine asked standing up still petting Rush, his other hand practically glued to Gospel.

“Well...Yeah, you guest it, like master like the dog?” Rock shrugged.

“Look at you two horney things.” Lumine teased poking the canine’s noses. “So where’s everyone?”

Rock turned in his chair. “Well I'm waiting for Shadow to return, Roll and Magnet are checking the base out. Alia had an itch...With Signas, if you know what I’m talking about?” Rock gave Lumine a coy look.

“About time those two got together, again.”

“And Forte is out fighting Zero, Zero wanted to really fight today, odd?” Rock asked.

Lumine shook his head. “No, when he’s got a lot on his mind he’ll spend hours in the simulator room, or kick rookies to the sea. So something is up.”

“X?” Rock asked, stepping out of his chair and walking into the storage room, where the Robot masters were.

Lumine followed him. “Maybe, did Shadow com-”

“Yeah,” Rock’s voice seemed to drag onto the floor, the report wasn’t good. “ _ my _ little brother isn’t...safe with _ him _ . Shadow said that  _ he _ was…” Rock looked like he was forced to swallow some cold medicine. “Used…”

Lumine frowned, X was a nice guy, and he fought through hell itself, why would he dive back in?  _ Zero was still in. _ “Zero...he’ll save X…”

Rock sighed. “I hope so.”

 


	29. Dolls and Dorks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little short.

Alia sighed running her hands down his chest, sitting up, rubbing a lock of blonde hair out of her face. “Happy now?” She teased, it had been a while for her, and for him.

Signas popped open an eye, he smiled, gently pulling her down for a sweet kiss. “I’m not happy till you’re snoring.”

Alia blushed, batting at his forehead. “You’re a dork.”

Signas snorted. “Yeah, your dork.”


	30. The Storm

Zero stood still his saber in his arm, his brother was powerful, but after a long day of fighting and improving his tactics Zero was close to actually doing damage. “What makes you so…” Zero panted standing up, hearing his back crack. Sigma or X was never this powerful.

“Strong?” Forte asked walking over, stretching his whole back popped.

“Yeah.” Zero admitted it, he never had been beaten before, and Forte was kicking his ass.

Forte smirked. “Rock’s stronger.” He rolled his head, cracking his neck. “Besides I’m the unstable prototype of you, all of my limits have been pushed, and broken. God knows how many Rock as flat out destroyed.”

Zero looked at him confused. “Rock? The innocent Rock that you cuddle with every night?”

Forte shot him a look. “Yeah, trust me, if he didn’t give up the fight then X and Vile would be here already and Vile would be in pieces.” He shrugged. “Wily built you to be a weapon, but...Your original programming was really the weapon.”

“O-original?” Zero asked leaning back and falling on the floor.

Forte nodded. “You’re the first maverick, and built to destroy the world. But this is your weak state, Wily built me with two states. I can achieve one using Gos, but right now I still have in place those upgrades to kick your ass.”

“So you’re saying I have another state?”

“You could, and I suspect you’ve used it before.”

Zero thought back, to all his fights all his battles, every minute he spent with X or Axl covering him...Absolute Zero. “Does my armour change?”

Forte nodded.

“Yeah I’ve used to before, it feels weird.” Zero shivered it alway felt cold when he wore those black plates, or when he used this wings. Like he was some powerful God, one of death. But X always brought him back from losing his head...He hoped he could do the same for X.

“You’re built for combat, it feels like you could crush the world. Like you’re above everyone else?”

“Yeah, X dragged me back down to Earth.”

Forte smiled. “Lights, can’t really fix how big their hearts are.”

Zero smiled back. “Let's hope Rock doesn’t pick up his buster anytime soon.”

“Yeah, but don’t let Roll near a broom! WE’LL BE DOOMED!” Forte yelled, acting dramatic.

* * *

 

Rock landed on Forte’s chest. “You know I really hoped X would be here.”

Forte smiled, kissing his fluffy hair. They were in the lab,Zero and Forte just got back from fighting. “Want to be a good older brother?”

Rock nodded, then his grinned. “Hey, Zero come here.”  _ I have to tell him! _

“Rock?” Forte gave him a look as Zero walked over.

“Hmm?” Zero asked drinking an E-can.

“So X is a prototype, so like with all prototypes we tested them checking if all the systems worked, right?”

“Rock are you...You are.” Forte grinned massaging Rock’s shoulders.

Zero stood dumbfounded as he drank away.

“So,” Rock’s smile grew. “We placed a baby program in X when he was first finished.”

Zero spat out the E-can, Forte burst into laughter.

“The first thing he does is crawl onto the roof!” Rock slaps his knee. “We sent Roll out!”

Now Forte was on the floor laughing. Zero’s face was pale.

“An-”

“Rock, Forte!” Shadow popped out of Rock’s shadow.

“Holy shit!” Rock jumped forward, scared.

“Sorry, X is on the move, his weapon is making it’s way here.”


	31. Cheats, Traitors, and Murders, oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is the big BIG chapter, and yeah feels.

 

The past few days had been hell, a new place to sleep, with rookies. He spent his days running training, and dealing with blasters and swords, not even his boomerang was allowed on the field. So he was stuck with a sword, and his old armour, that was horrible.

The alarm went off when he was lounging in his bed, Lumine jumped up slapping his armour on, while the others did the same, arming themselves to the teeth.

A kid close by was having a panic attack. “I-it’s him isn’t it that blue bastard!” He couldn’t even stand up he was shaking so bad.

Lumine frowned flicking his headset on and brushing his bangs out of the way. Everyone else scrambled to get their gear on, as he walked over to the kid who was trembling like a mouse. He sat next to the kid, making him jump. “Scared?”

The rookie nodded his throat all in knots.

Lumine smiled patting his back. “Listen everyone here is scared, they all know how bad X is.” Lumine looked around the room. “Everyone here is rather close (Besides me I just kinda was dumped here) you all work together and fight as one, trust me you’ll be fine.”

The kid smiled weakly.

“Come one soldier let's go kick some blue armoured ass to hell, eh?” Lumine helped him up.

Soon the whole team was beared to the teeth with weapons, everyone was shaking in their boots. Lumine stood back his arms crossed and his hands twitching over his saber and his boomerang. Two in front of him took point, the kid stood close to Lumine like Lumine was gonna protect him, then again, he was really scared. 

“Keep close kid.”

He smiled as they continued down the hall.

Pallette’s voice come over there coms. “He’s in the lower levels, heading right for the power, and for the main offices.” Her voice was loud and high pitched, like a banshee.

Lumine bit back a sharp reply, his mind ready for a fight.  _ X is gonna blind us and take out our leader...He’s gonna kill Axl! _

* * *

 

Axl growled his twin pistols at his sides, any second X and his leviathan would be there. His executioners would be there, luckily Shadow gave a heads up to the whole damn base, without him they’d be more than screwed. Pallette and Layer were ready there own weapons were drawn, and Pallette had called the Hunters to help defend them.

_ Lumi...damnit why did I let him go? I swear to God I didn’t sign that damn paper...I didn’t sign it. _ Axl held his breath, his mind calculating.  _ Lumi, how could you?! _ He couldn’t help but snarl at the idea.

He never signed that paper, Lumine did!

The Hunters walked in, all of them in a battle formation, the rookies were in the middle there busters and swords pointing in every direction. Lumine was in the middle, but he moved to the outside, his saber drawn and his hand hovered over his boomerang.

Axl stared at him, hoping his green eyes were burning into his soul. Lumine didn’t meet his glare. “Relax Hunters they are still in the lower levels, this Titan his doing most of the work, he might be weak.”

“He’s not,” Lumine stated folding his arms, openly challenging Axl’s authority. “He’s powered by an extremely experimental core, he’s a powerhouse.” Lumine then met Axl’s glare, with one of his own.

Axl snorted, Pallette shot him a ‘wow you’re not lying, he’s really bitchy’ look. “Either way he tore through three walls, and two lines of defences.”

Lumine gave him another hot glare. “So how come your most powerful Hunters are in the lab?”

Axl felt his cheeks hot. “They aren’t.” He lied they were still getting suited up with new gear and reached. “They are waiting to flank X and this abomination.”

Lumine rolled his eyes walking over to a young hunter, relaxing the hunter.

Axl bit his lip, almost drawing blood, a twinge of pure jealousy struck him. Axl was doing so much more than defy Axl and challenge him, but cheating?  _ Lumi, how could you? _ His heart shattered.

“Incoming!” Layer shouted.

Lumine smiled at the rookie. “Get behind me.” The rookie did what he was told gripping onto Lumine’s arm. “Keep your head down if you’re nervous, and try to stay out of the way.”

Axl froze, his mind for once wasn’t on the battle, not the giant monster hurtling towards them, no, it was on how Lumine, his Lumi, eyes sparked when he looked at the smaller reploid.  _ Fine Lumi- LUMINE, if that’s how you want to play.  _ He growled a brand new fire burning in his chest, his twin pistols drawn.  _ Come at me you fucking disfigured colossus! _

The giant metal door didn’t burst open no it was melting, first red hot, orange, then finally white, the metal liquidized. Frankenstein's monster loomed over them, the cold soulless eyes freezing the rookies. The mammoth stepped in his size was easily two stories, his armour was so thick that not even busters could pierce it.

Then X stepped out from behind it. “Could you bring me Axl and Lumine alive, I’d love to watch them beg.” X smiled a sweet smile before dashing off.

The battle erupted.

The giant launched miniature missiles at the front line, blown them several feet away, their guts splattered onto the walls and on their comrades, if they were still alive then they were crushed. Some fleas quickly, others bravely fought, Lumine pushed the rookie over to the wall, saying something, then bolted forward. His saber was drawn, but he tossed his boomerang, smacking into the giant's head. It roared smashing a fist into Lumine, who was tossed against the wall. Axl snapped even if he was jealous he bolted forward activating his wings, soaring about the monster and grabbing Lumine before he could get smashed. The two worked together, Axl firing a folly of shots, as Lumine landed and worked on cutting off the monster's arm. Axl flipped in the air pushing himself back, Layer and Pallette charged in. The monster screamed feeling his arm loosen, yanking Lumine off, crushing Lumine’s torso in his huge hand. Lumine screamed, Axl snarled pushing himself at it, smashing into its head, shooting a few rounds around the neck. He was swatted off, by Lumine’s body, the two collapsed on the floor, Lumine a few feet away from Axl.

Axl blinked a few times trying to steady himself, his vision blurry. The monster kicked Pallette and Layer away, they were smashed against the wall. It towered above him, its arm morphed into a giant buster, aiming right for Axl. It charged, the white light burning into his eyes, or eye, his other eye was shattered.

“Ax!” A purple blur dashed over.

_ BLAM! _

Lumine’s burning body collapsed to the floor right in front of Axl. Axl cupped his mouth. “Lumi?”

A dark blue figure bolted from the shadow, a sword drawn it attacked the abomination.

* * *

Zero waited, X was heading this way, his buster was ready.  _ If I can talk to him, I might be able to call off the attack, and maybe convince him to join us. _

“Zero?” It was Forte, he was left to defend the lab, wanting to protect Rock.

“Yeah?” Zero hoped his voice was still, not wavy, showing his nerves.

“He’s a hallway away, good luck.” Forte cut off the com.

“Zero?” It was Rock and Roll.

Roll started. “I-i know this must be hard, but..”

“Bring him home, for us.” Rock ended.

Zero smiled, they were family, and by the sound of it close. “I will, promise, and Roll once I bring him home you get dibs on kicking his ass.”

Roll snorted over the com. “You get his ass.” The com cut out.

Zero stretched, his back popping, drawing his saber and acting his buster, he always wanted to fight X, but never like this.  _ X, please I know you’re still in there, and I promise you I’ll never leave your side again. _

The door blew open, the smoke drifted upwards, X stepped in his buster drawn. “Zero.” His voice was full of venom, like a snake about to lung and kill.

Zero cleared his throat. “X.” He stepped forward.

* * *

 

Shadow dashed forward, slicing off the monster’s arm, it landed with a heavy thud. His sword drawn, his other hand full of ninja stars.

“Shadow aim for its head or it’s chest.” Rock talked over the com.

“Why?” Shadow jumped off the wall, back flipping over the monster tossing stars at its head.

“It’s chest is burning up, the power core is too much. You see it?”

Shadow paused seeing hath the chest was starting to melt through its own armour and skin. “Got it.”  Shadow held his ground seeing Axl clamp onto Lumine’s body, murmuring sweet nothings. Shadow studied the abomination.  _ He’s big, confused, and he follows X’s orders, he’s too big to do any damage, his only weapons are missiles and a buster, that’s on the floor. _ The giant stood still, completely frozen. Shadow narrowed his eyes.  _ Why hasn’t he attacked yet? _

Shadow jumped forward, throwing another round of stars on the monster's shoulder, they beeped and then exploded. It howled in pain, as the arm fell down. Armless and confused, Shadow leaped onto the chest plate, stabbing away at the armour, not once did it bother to hurt him. “What is wrong with you?” He looked up more confused then the creature.

A soft whine of pain answered him.

_ It saw me in the base, it was begging me to take it away, to safe him, and I didn’t… _ Shadow ripped off the armour plating, looking up as the core buzzed, he met the soulless eyes. “‘I’ll save you now.” He ripped the wires away from the core, it whimpered under him, he yanked it out.

The giant came crashing down, landing on its back. There was a hollow cry from it.

Shadow stood back his blade still in hand, the core in the other.  _ It’s dying, alone and scared...It’s a person under all that amour.  _ Shadow pulled his sword in the holder, walking over peacefully to its head, sitting next to it.

It cried out, long and painful, screaming. But stilled when Shadow sat down. For once its eyes weren’t soulless and scared.

Shadow frowned. “You’re fine, I won’t hurt you.”

The eye softened.

“I’ll just sit with you till...yeah.” He looked down at his hands, covered in the creature’s blood. “You fought with honor, but why’d you stop?”

The eyes watered, it whine long and sorrowful.

Shadow smiled. “I guess you want to see the world without your helmet on?”

It nodded.

He sighed cutting the heavy latches that held the helmet on, then ripping the wires away. Finally, he lifted the heavy piece of metal up gently pulling it off, blood poured out, spilling on the floor. Shadow set the heavy helmet down it clunked on the floor.

He was young his face was tired, so tired, the bags under his eyes gave that away. His soft brown looking hair was covered in his own blood, his mouth as spilling over with it and a line of crimson fell from his nose. He chocked up some of the hot metallic liquid. Turning to face Shadow.

He knew that face, seen it a thousand times before, and each time it was always sweeter, but this. Blues was dying, and Shadow pulled the trigger.

Blues smiled, his eyes soft, yet watery. “H-hold me.”

Shadow cupped his head, tears breaking out, his hands trembled, he looked down at the pale face. Wanting to rewrite time itself, wanting to hold onto him for another century. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Blues, p-please…” He sniffed, his eyes overflowing.

Blues laughed weakly. “Hehe, don’t be, I’m the dumbass here.”

Shadow choked up. “N-no, don’t say that, please God don’t ever say that.”

Blues smiled weakly. “I-i never stopped l-loving you.” His eyes were glitching, he was going, fading.

Shadow sniffed wiping his eyes. “Neither did I.”

“P-promise m-mme if we see each other a-again, that we w-won’t let go.”

“I-i promise, Blues I promise.”

Blues laughed his breath getting weaker, his face pale, finally his head fell limply back.

Shadow leaned down kissing his cold lips, then closing his eyes.

Then slowly he unraveled himself, his tears rolling down his cheeks. He screamed in pure rage and loss. Calling X a bloody murderer.

* * *

They stopped or rather X slowed down to a steady walk while Zero caught his breath. His heart was never in a fight with X, not once did he want to raise his saber to the baby blue armour. The only time when he even tried to hurt X was when he was losing his mind.  _ Get up you dumbass, don’t let him see you’re broken! _ Zero growled standing to his full height not once did he wince, even if his armor was dented, his head had been smashed, and his leg was twisted. Putting weight on his twisted leg, then with a sharp twist his leg was back to normal, but weak. Whipping his blood out of his eye, meeting X’s observant eyes.

“Why’d you wake up again?” X stalked around Zero, examining every inch of his former partner and lover. Seeing where to strike next.

_ Heh, he’s learned a lot. _ Zero followed X’s movement, following X’s eyes, and his buster. “I was needed, Forte, my brother found me.”

X snorted, trailed by a cold laugh. “Oh Z,....Where were you when I needed you?” For a millisecond X’s red eyes betrayed him, lonely and desperate. His X.

Zero’s heart fluttered but was stilled.

“X here…” X paused pressing onto his com, his buster pointed at Zero’s head. “Yeah, sure Vile...What do you mean it’s been killed?!” X’s overly calm demeanor crumbled, his titian was dead.

Zero growled hearing Vile’s name.

X sighed. “Fine tell everyone else to retreat, we’ll have to…” X turned towards Zero. “Think of a plan B…” His buster lowered as he shut off his com, a sly grin spread across his face.

Zero shot him a confused look. “What?”

“You’re the first maverick, ironically you’re patient zero, Zero.” X smiled at the stupid joke.

Zero frowned, folding his arms his saber and buster still drawn. “So?”

X offered a hand. “Join us, join me, then the humans and their pet Hunters will suffer.”

_ Is that what you’re getting at? I join you and you’ll get the fucking mother virus out of my damn skull? _ Zero snorted like he’d ever leave Axl and his new family to fend for themselves...But then again, he could convince X to join the Hunters again IF X wasn’t too far gone. Zero stepped back from X’s open hand, playing the victim. “S-so you want me to become a monster?”

X frowned, he fell for it. “Z, no, no, no, I’d never do that to you, I’ll only free you of those chains.” His voice was soft and welcoming.

Zero still took another step back, like tugging on a leash. “Free? Like you?”

X nodded. “Please Z, we-I need you, come home.” His hand stretched out.

Zero swallowed down his instincts to dash forward and offline X, instead he deactivated his buster and saber. Stepping forward.

X’s true smile shown, but he stopped Zero. “No armour.”

_ Without it, I’ll be weaponless and defenceless...For X. _ zero held his breath unlocking his full body suit of red armour, around him it fell. His helmet crashed to the floor, forte’s voice screamed from it.  _ Sorry brother, but I promise I’ll bring the last family member home. _

He took X’s hand, they teleported away.


	32. Everyone is Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle things still aren't right, Rock Roll and Alia rush around to help those who need it, as a saddened ninja arrives with the most shocking news.  
> Zero hopes his X is still in there, but X has high walls of ice built around him.  
> Shadow blames himself fro driving Blues away, for not saving him and now his lover's death.

The lab was filled with injured, Rock buzzed around while Roll took the most damaged to the back, letting Lifesaver and Cinnamon work on them. Forte tried his best to work on bringing supplies to rock, Magnet did the same but was better. Rock stood over a rookie, welding his armour off, as Forte plugged a power cord into the rookie.

Axl was among them, his injuries minor, but he stayed next to Lumine, who had a giant melted hole in his side. Axl refused to let go of him, carrying him the whole way down to the lab.

“Pallette!” Cinnamon Lifesaver’s top right hand screamed running over to Pallette, who was half carried and half walked down by Layer. Cinnamon hugged her, her face frozen in fear, Pallette was missing an arm and a leg, yet still active. That much pain and a normal reploid would have offlined.

Pallette smiled, his cheeks flushed. “S-sorry.”

“Come on.” Cinnamon picked up Pallette quickly finding another table, setting her on there.

The two talked for a brief moment, Cinnamon walked away as Lifesaver called her.

Rock shook his head refocusing on his task, another layer of armour fell away. “He’s got broken bones, mostly his legs and rib cage, and possible nerve damage.”

Forte wrote down what he could.

The two worked around to another patient.

“Shadow? What is i-” Roll screamed his tray of tools fell to the floor, the whole room stopped looking up. Even Alia who worked on Lumine. Roll rushed over to Shadow, the ninja held something close his eyes full of morning seeing.

Magnet ran over to Roll, as did Rush and Gos, the dogs tried to comfort Roll, Magnet stopped too, his own face pale as snow. “Rock...Forte…” He called the two over.

Forte walked over but slowed, he began to tremble as he continued till he stood next to Shadow, Roll cried into Magnet’s chest. Forte cupped his mouth, turning away.

Rock laid his tools down walking over, patting Roll’s back, Forte grabbed his arm, their eyes met. Forte’s red depths were full of pain, as he slowly shook his head. Rock turned towards Shadow, his breath stopped cold.

Blues his older brother held safely in Shadow’s arms, his chest and head were only remaining. Covered in blood, his eyes were white soulless. Shadow’s own face was frozen in a pained look, his eyes were red, he’d been crying. The ninja’s breath caught in his throat. “I killed him.”

* * *

 

Zero’s eyes opened to a small dirty room, a large bed in the middle, a night stand and a bathroom to their left, behind him was a closet. Confused, he looked around, what was X doing?

_ X. _

Zero spun around looking down at X’s small figure, X almost looked scared but excited. Zero smiled. “You still have puppy eyes.” His tone warming and soft, X was right there in front of him.

X jerked up, his face instantly turning cherry red. “Z, not now.” He frowned but he was surprised at a complement.

Zero frowned, his fingers itched to touch the soft skin. “Then...When?”

X opened and then closed his mouth, turning away. “Never.”

* * *

 

Shadow stood out in the night, rain pattered down from the clouds soaking him. The yellow scarf covered in dried blood was in his fist, gripped so tightly his knuckles turned white. It was hard to see out, his tears came back again and again. “I had a chance to save him.”

Behind him the lights turned on, he smashed one out. He wanted the darkness to take him, turn him colder than the night itself.

A howl of pain rung out at the city, defying God.

 


	33. Trials

Axl sighed it had been a long day for everyone, rebuilding and recovering. The councils of humans were far from happy. Axl found himself surrounded with holograms of the council.

“Where’s that damn Zero?” The oldest of them demanded Axl to answer, his nose was tilted upwards giving him a perfect evil stepmother look.

Axl disliked these humans, always demanding things, always stepping on his toes.  _ No wonder Sigma went mad. _ He tapped his pen on the deck, knowing they’d be more pissed with the answer. “He’s gone.”

“Gone!” The women shrieked, her holographic face twisted in surprise and annoyance.

He cleared his throat. “Yes, he’s gone.”

“Where?!” The youngest of the council cried out like a baby looking for his mother.

“...With X.” Axl looked down at his doodle, seeing the moon, and a few hearts, some broken. He wasn’t blind, Lumine was trying to tick him off, and the next thing he knew Lumine was offline.

The room exploded with the council’s demands and threats.

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?!”

“HOW ARE WE GONNA STOP BOTH OF THEM?!”

“WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!”

Axl growled, hearing all of them snapping, everyone he had to kiss their asses for, all of them in a panic. He slammed his fist on his desk, silencing all of them “ENOUGH YOU SNIFFLING BRATS! I ALMOST LOST THE PEARSON I LOVE THE MOST, AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR OWN ASSES!” He took a deep breath, relaxing back into his seat. “Listen, the Hunters are stronger than ever, and Zero didn’t come that far to give up. He’s spying on them as we speak, trying to convince their leader, X, to turn himself in or rejoin us.”

The room was quiet.

“What if Zero joins them? You know of his ties with X…” The younger woman asked, her face still scared, but understanding.

Axl cleared his throat. “We have another hunter, he claims to be Zero’s older brother. He has upgrades that are made to stop or even kill Zero, he even beat X a few times. For a while, he’s been the backbone of the Hunters, and he claims that his...Ahem, a lover who is even stronger. If worst comes to worst they’ll be sent out, and take care of the issue.”

The council was quiet each member thinking.

“Very well, good day Commander.”

One by one they shut off, but one the oldest of the mall, the stepmother one.

“Sir?” Axl asked, confused.

The old man glared at Axl. “Axl you’re on thin ice, we can get a new puppet to replace you. We have eyes in that office in all of the HQ, and our ideal replacement won’t agree with you, even if you think he would.”

Axl narrowed his eyes. “Who?”

“Who you almost lost Lumine…” The hologram flickered and then disappeared.

Axl breathed, sinking into his oversized chair, feeling like the world was crashing down on him.  _ Great fan fucking tastic! _

His desk beeped. “Yeah?”

“Lumine is here.” It was Layer, she had stayed in the office even if she was still damaged, Cinnamon refused to let Pallette out of her sight.

“Thank you, send him in.” Axl groaned.  _ Just what I needed my replacement and...lover acting like a spoiled asshole...I hope he’s recovering well… _

Lumine stepped in, his body fully repaired, Axl requested Lumine to be repaired as soon as possible. But he wished it was on better terms. Lumine’s purple hair shined, his face was soft and smooth. If Axl didn’t have to kiss ass to those humans then he’d have taken Lumine right then and there.

But the paper on his desk stared him down, Lumine’s transfer papers. Axl slid them over. “Talk.” His voice colder than he meant it to be.

Lumine grabbed the papers looking it over and over again. “There’s nothing wrong.”

Axl crossed his arms. “You faked my signature, Lumine…”  _ Even if I tried to use his nickname it won’t work. _ He sighed. “Do you know what this could do?”

Lumine raised an eyebrow, or rather the only one he had, half of his face was covered, hiding.

“If I wasn’t the commander I could have you thrown into jail, or worse, considered a maveric-”

“Not like you won’t do that.”

The room was quiet, Lumine comment cut Axl deep. “You're off duty, and kicked out of the Hunters, three months suspension. Stay at the base where I can keep an eye on you.”

“Oh so now you want to look at me?” Lumine’s voice cracked.

Axl paused. “Go home, sleep, read, something, we’ll talk about this later.”

Lumine folded his arms. “What if I’m not home?”

Axl bit his tongue, his temper flaring after the council. “Then...Then you can stay away.”

Lumine’s eyes narrowed. “I’ll stay, so you know how badly hurt I am.” After that, he spun around stomping out.

Axl watched…

“L-lumi…”


	34. Hoping

X sighed, Vile hadn’t come by in a while, but his nerves were wild, every sigh or crack Zero made, he jumped. Speaking of Zero, his old partner was more then confused when X shoved him into a back room, a storage closet, really.

“Are you scared?” Zero’s mellow and yet icy tone snapped X out of his day dream.

X looked away, playing with his baggy shirt. “N-no, scared of what?” He started to stutter more, almost every time he opened his mouth he stumbled. Then again Zero had changed, but not much, he still cooks, still hums, and still checks up on X… He missed that.

Zero frowned, he’d been stuck in X’s living quarters for a full week, he wanted to do something, fight someone, or walk around the base, even hold X, at least, a little. “You’re stuttering, and jumpy.” Zero placed a large hand on X’s shoulder. “X I know I hurt you but please talk to me.”

X shook Zero’s hand off his small shoulder, he belonged to someone else, not Zero. “I’m fine, now…” He sighed, Zero leaned on his back. “What?”

“You’re far from fine X, I’ve fought years next to you, this is not fine.”

“I SAID I’m fine.” X snapped.

Zero hissed, turning X’s whole small body so quickly on the couch, pinning him. “X…”

* * *

 

_ Please, X, don’t give me that look… _ X trembled under Zero, something that wasn’t him, something he never did. Zero hissed sitting up, hugging X’s smaller torso.

X didn’t fight him, just let himself be held.

Zero purred feeling X’s breathing steady, as his hot air ran over Zero’s skin. He missed this. “I still love you.”

X cried.


	35. Dog Fight

Lumine stepped into the living quarters, the door shut…

Next thing he knew was the bookshelves were on the floor, the books spilled around, the sofa had it’s cushions torn, the coffee table was smashed in half, the dining room table that was made of glass was shattered, drawers from the kitchen were thrown, the fridge was on the floor, treasured photos were on the floor ripped and smashed still there their frames.

He stomped his mind in a wild rage, down to the bedroom, slamming the door open, well slamming it then tearing it off its hinges, then kicking it still the wood was nothing but a pile of broken pieces.

He stopped his chest beating like a drum, he eyes on one thing. His anger blinding him, ripping the picture off the wall, it was small and old. A photo of Axl and Lumine one of the first photos of them, that same night Lumine gave up lying that he didn’t love Axl. He looked down at it with such hatred.

Tearing up the irreplaceable photo.

He waited for Axl, not once did he feel sorry.

The hours passed, it was well after midnight, he grew restless.

Everything stopped as the entrance door creaked open. Then quite, some footsteps, crunching over an object, shattered broken. He waited for his eyes bloodshot, his hands shook, Axl’s figure walked in.

“Lumi...What happ-” Axl was quiet seeing the photo was gone, torn into pieces on the bed. “What did you do?” His voice full of rage.

Lumine’s nerves steadied. “You bastard.”

The two collided, fists’ knuckles white as snow, Axl was hit in the stomach with Lumine’s head, Lumine snarled punching Axl in the back. The two collapsed to the floor, Lumine on top, he pinned Axl under him, smashing his fist into Axl’s jaw. Axl punched Lumine in the side pushing him off. Lumine groaned touching his sore skin, his head rushing with blood.

Axl stood up, his eyes worried. “Lumi you al-”

Lumine screamed jumping up and round house kicking at him.

Axl caught his foot, glaring tossing Lumine against the wall, keeping him still with a forearm. “Lumi!” He snarled through clenched teeth.

“Ax!” Lumine growled back, swinging blindly, hitting Axl’s head.

Axl yelped grabbing his head and stumbling back, he shot Lumine a burning look, blood dripping down his head. “What’s gotten into you!” He ran at Lumine.

Lumine jumped to the side, as Axl’s first smashed into the wall. “Don’t act like you don’t know!” He crashed into Axl, the two fell back on the floor Axl on top.

Lumine’s fists slammed down on the floor, his right wrist breaking. Axl using his muscles and extra weight to keep him still, like a trapped wild dog. “Lumine I don’t know!”

Lumine growled pushing against Axl’s restraints. “You fucking lying slut.” He whispered spitting blood into Axl’s eye.

Axl cursed, grabbing his face.

Lumine pushed him off, quickly kicking Axl in the face, hearing something shatter.

Axl gasped crawling back to his feet, blood now poured from his eye, his forehead, his eye was shattered into a million pieces, and his bottom lip was swollen. His face twisted in hurt and rage, barreling into Lumine and into the bathroom.

Lumine had his breath knocked out as he was slammed into the bathroom door, smashing it. Axl threw him across the bathroom, he landed on the toilet, Axl still came rushing in. Lumine panicked grabbing the towel rack, ripping it off the wall. Slamming it into Axl.

Axl landed heavily in the shower, he snapped grabbing the shower curtain rack. Slamming it on Lumine’s head.

Lumine winched at his wound, his hand was covered in blood. Swinging the steel rod around, smashing into Axl’s shower curtain rod.

Axl stopped the rod, with the curtain rod, pushing them both out of the room. “Lumine!” He growled, a tooth missing. “You’re acting like a child!”

“Says the fucking child himself!” Lumine internally winced at that insult. A second later he truly regretted it. Axl’s hand wrapped around his face, gentle at first, or was it the blood rushing? Then his skull was smashed down onto the skin counter, his eyes watered, his skull slammed down again and again, his hands wrapping around Axl’s. His eyes blurring his mind numbing, this was how he was gonna die at the hands of his lover. It stopped.

Axl jerked him to eye level his body numb, their eye met, Axl damaged bleeding face, meeting Lumine dented skull and a busted face. “Done?” Axl’s voice was cold and savage.

Lumine spat out a tooth. “Burn in hell you fu-fu-fu-cking cheater.” His voice crackled, his voice shop was broken.

Axl roared smashing Lumine back on the countertop, breaking the solid marble into pieces, Lumine screamed. He fell limply to the floor, Axl kicked his stomach, blood spilling out of his mouth. Then with a powerful kick Axl sent Lumine across the floor and smashing into the toilet, shattering it, water spurted out.

Lumine numbly sat up against the wall looking at Axl, his eyes dead, his mind gone. “Do i-i-i-it.” His head fell forward, his neck was destroyed.

Axl stomped over, gripping Lumine’s chin roughly pushing it up, their eyes met.

* * *

 

His mind raging, his instincts screaming to beat Lumine into the ground. “What?!”

Lumine’s eyes, so sad, begging, needy, lost, those golden depths that he spent hours staring into after every night. Every day he looked into those golden eyes, the warming glow flowing from them. How he’d spend hours laying next to Lumine listening to him. Now he was bloody beaten his skull bashed in, blood dripping down his face, his neck wasn’t strong enough to hold his head up. Lumine looked back at him, Axl wondered what he was feeling now? “K-k-k-killlllll me.” His voice chip was broken.

The world screeched to a stop, Axl’s heart plummeted. His grips loosened on Lumine’s chin. His closest friend, his lover was begging him to end it. Axl shook his head trying to think, backing away, his mouth open. “N-no, Lumi…”

He watched as Lumine cried, his voice chip cracking with each tear. “It’ssssss n-n-not like you c-c-c-caaaare.”

Axl’s rage was lit again, he snarled, rushing out his mind sizzling. Stomping out of the room.

* * *

 

He sat, winced every time he heard something shatter, the plates, the glasses, the chairs, even the dishwasher. He looked up at the blinking light, it was only attached to the ceiling by a few wires, it flickered.  _ Even if he leaves me alive, I’ll find a way… _

Axl came back his feet still slammed on the floor, his beastly figure in the doorway. He walked his breath still tight, kneeling in front of Lumine. His rasping breath stopped, he pushed Lumine’s bangs away. His shoulders slacked.

Lumine’s bangs hit his smashed portion of his face, his eye was hanging by a wire, blood poured from the socket. Lumine looked away.

Axl sighed, bringing a hot dishcloth to Lumine’s face, whipping off the blood, his eye full of pain. “Lumi?”

Lumine frowned. “D-d-don’t call meeeee that.” He cleared his throat, hoping to at least help his chip.

Axl sighed, his anger gone. “Come on, talk to me.” He still shipped away the blood from Lumine’s wounds.

“Wh-h-h-hy should I talk to a cheating liar?” He spat out, more blood filled his mouth he swallowed it back down, he didn't want to show Axl how weak he was.

Axl growled, slapping the wet towel down, forcing Lumine again to t look at him. “Fine, clean this mess up. And if you dare think of anything…”

“What would y-y-y-you do?” He challenged Axl again.

Axl glared at him, standing up, leaving the room, shortly coming back with a collar, and a mind chip, kneeling next to Lumine. “I didn’t want you to be the first one to wear it, Lumi… it’s a collar that was made to monitor prisoners.”

The collar locked around his neck, the mini magnets stick to his skin, no way to get it off. Axl slipped the chip into his mind. “W-w-w-what’ll happen i-i-if I try?”

Axl blinked slowly. “I’ll shut you down.”

Lumine looked away. “N-n-n-not like you give a damn…”

Axl sighed, his fingers trailing up to Lumine’s cheek. “Please, I’m begging you not to…” His eyes soften.

Lumine frowned.

Axl pushed his face forward, their lips meeting. For a brief second Lumine’s mind was like a boat on the ocean, calm. Axl pulled away too soon, Lumine wished he had the strength to pull him back. “Please, Lumine don’t…”

Lumine watched as Axl walked out, the front door closing. He crumbled inside himself, pulling his knees close his arms hugging himself. He cried.  _ Please. Ax….Oh God. what have I done?! _

He scrambled up to the bedroom, finding the torn up picture of him and Axl, under the rubble. He sobbed cupping it to his heart, or what was left of it.


	36. Lovers and Families, Torn

He couldn’t stare at him anymore, Rock turned away from Blues’ broken body. He’s been staring at it, his older brother's sorrowful look, how his eyes looked like they still had tears, regrets, how half of his face was torn off, his body was only his chest and upper arms. Shadow couldn't stand it either, he left after he dropped Blues off, that was three days ago. Forte, Gos, and Rush were all sent out, looking for the lost ninja.

“They aren’t gonna find him,” Rock told himself, knowing Shadow the ninja would take it out on himself.

Rock jumped hearing the door open then a limping figure of Axl walked in, he was gripping his arm. “Hi.” He shot a trademark ‘wow I’m a dumb ass’ smile.

Rock’s mouth fell open, he helped Axl to a bench, his fingers still shaking from the shock of his brother. “W-what happened?” He stuttered more.

Axl winched in pain as Rock started to check his systems, running a diagnostic. “Lumine and I got into a fight.” He looked down his head hung in shame.

“What?” Rock spun around grabbing a power cord. “But you two are perfect for each other, how?”

Axl cleared his throat. “You know of how Lumine’s been acting lately, leaving the lab and switching to the hunter’s side.” He laughed, not a funny one like he was trying to cheer himself up. “He copied my signature, I found out after...that...and well I put him on probation, no lab, no hunters, nothing, tempted to lock him up in our bedroom.”

Rock clicked in place the power cord into Axl’s lower neck. “Lumine did that?”

“Yeah, I got home and found the place trashed, big time, at first, I thought someone attack him, then I found him...He tore up a very personal photo of us...Then we fought...He’s…” Axl choked up,

Rock watched as his commander crumbled, hugging him and lightly rubbing Axl’s back.

“I’m so scared, he-he told me to kill him!” Axl cried into Rock’s shoulder.

_ Not the best way to practice being a big brother… _

“I lied about some collar saying that it would shut him down if he tried anything...I-i don’t know what to do.” Axl hugged himself. “I’m just so scared...I’ve lost so many...I-i can’t lose him.”

Rock patted Axl’s back.

Axl whipped away his tears. “Thanks.” He sighed relaxing a little and letting Rock work on his body. “How do you two do it?”

Rock had his back turned to Axl, picking up a few tools. “Hmm?”

“You and Forte, how do you guys stay so happy? Every time I see you two it’s constant love.” Axl sighed rubbing his eyes.

Rock frowned. “It wasn’t always like that, Forte didn’t want head, no he wanted my head.”

Axl shot him a confused look.

“Funny thing is…” Rock scratched his hair. “He was built to kill me…”

“What?” Axl was in shock.

“Y-yeah, when we first met he befriended me only to spy. Then after it was constant battle after battle. Then one day the dumb ass kidnaps me on my birthday, that was the first time I actually got to see him smile, also where I got that ugly green bear.” Rock pointed across the room to an old green bear, it was disgusting. “Then we just kept meeting...t-thing happened and...And w-we were kissing.” He blushed looking at his feet.

Axl stared amazed, the picture perfect couple was far from perfect. “You shitting me?”

“N-no,” Rock grinned. “So is L-lumine hurt?” He asked.

Axl’s amused look quickly disappeared. “Yeah, badly I was just so pissed I left him…”

He sighed pulling the power cord. “Bring him back, or I’ll let you two drain out of power.”

Axl frowned, but nodded, limping out of the lab.

Rock looked over to Blues again. “Funny y-you’ve had that talk with me so many times, ‘fetch his ass out of there.’ Is what you’d say.” Rock laughed, his own laugh was empty and hollow. Blues didn’t laugh back. “ I-i kinda wanted to have t-that talk with X-x…”  _ Brother, why’d you leave? _

He fiddled around with Blues’ body, seeing if there was some secret message, something, anything. Pulling his dead power core out, his rib cage, most of the old rusty wires. He paused looking at something odd. In the very, very back was something. Writing. Dad’s handwriting.

_ To whom may ever find this, or him. _

_ I’m proud to say this is my first son Blues, the first of the family, hopefully not the last. _

_ Blues if you are reading this, I hope you see things, the sun rise and set, the flowers of the world. I hope you hear things, hope you hear blues, hope you hear rock and roll, the birds singing, mostly I hope you hear life. That you feel, not with your hands but with this heart, even if it is weak, that you love, you cry, that you smile. I mostly hope you live, you live to see your family, to grow, and change, to smile. _

_ I hope that you aren’t reading this and that you’re not reading these off your family. _

_ Love you son. _

_ ~Dad _

Rock walked away cupping his mouth, the hot tears stung his eyes. Dad’s writing, it was so cozy and simple, he missed the old man. They all did.  _ He carved that into every one of us, me Roll, Rush...even Forte, Magnet, Shadow….I remember him carving it into X… _ “I just want my family back.” Rock stepped away, sitting in a corner, curling up and softly crying.

* * *

 

Zero grunted as he was shoved into the closet again, his back smacking into the wall.

“Stay quiet.” X hissed, shutting the door.

Zero held his breath watching as X’s shaking figure walked out of the room. Watching through the small openings into the door, between the shutters. Muffled talking, X’s and a familiar voice, then walking, a moan from X. The door slammed open X was walking back, his head tossed back, an arm wrapped around his waist. Vile walked with X, his mouth on X’s neck, his red eyes lustful, his other hand pulled X’s butt closer, their crotches rubbing together.

Zero shook his head in pure disbelief, biting his tongue so hard it went numb, every part of him not to screamed at attack Vile. He sunk down in the closet, as Vile and X made their way to the messy filthy bed.

“M-master…” X whispered out between hot moans and panting.

_ Stop, please, stop! _

“Hush my little pet.” Vile purred.

Zero’s tongue was bleeding now, he closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his head, blocking out. Inside he was screaming.

“Ahhh…” The bed creaked as the two slid onto it’s stained covers.

_ Please, someone, wake me up! Please, this can’t be happening! X...why? _

“Good boy.” Vile soothed, slapping followed.

Zero folded in on himself, his eyes stung with hot tears.

* * *

 

He layed still after Vile left, feeling the hot liquid between his thighs, his hands cracked as he unlatched from the bed sheets. Sitting up, Vile’s cum leaked out of him running down and towards his knees, Vile had become more dominate over the past days. Then he stopped after a while, and Zero watched the whole damn thing. He stared down the closet. “Did you enjoy the little s-show?” He questioned.

Nothing talked back.

X shifted off the bed, wincing feeling his sore insides, and that he still had the stopper in him. He forgot that it was still in, as a punishment Vile left it in. He wasn’t allowed to take it, he couldn’t touch himself. He stopped in front of the shuttered door, opening it.

Zero was curled up in a tight ball, his blond hairs spread around his figure, in his hands as an old hair band, it use to belong to _Iris_. He rocked back and forth.

“Look at me.” X demanded, his naked form towered over Zero.

Zero just shook even more.

“I said look at me.” X snarled ripping Zero’s hair, pulling him up.

Zero’s face was red from crying, and blood fell from his mouth, he did what he was told.

X narrowed his eyes. “Bathroom now.”

Zero numbly followed X.

He fought back the growing guilt in his stomach, he had a lover now, Vile, and Zero was…

Was crying.

* * *

Axl gently he let the door open stepping in. The whole place was still trashed, but it wasn’t quiet. The halls were filled with soft sobbing, Axl stepped carefully over the pieces, looking for Lumine. His heart sank seeing Lumi kneeling by the dining room table, or well the glass shards of it.

Lumine sobbed out broken cries, pleads, his voice cracking with each one, his hands shook. They shook so badly that the glass he picked up began to cut into his palms, bleeding on the floor. He didn’t notice Axl who watched him.

Without a word Axl kneeled down and began to pick up the glass too, Lumine saw him only trembling more. Axl moved closer to him, so close that he could now hear Lumine’s mumbles, hear his broken ranting. He moved even closer, letting them touch now and then, letting Lumine know he was there, that it was his warmth. Lumine’s tears started to pour out, even more, dripping on the floor and onto this bloody hands.

The glass was all picked up now, and yet Lumine was frozen ins time, he jumped feeling Axl’s hand on his back, looking at him his eyes frightened. “Let’s wash you up.” With that, he gently picked Lumine up, even if he was damaged and had a bad back and a limp. He carried Lumine over to the sink. Setting Lumine down then started the water, gently washing Lumine’s hands-free of the glass.

He winched cutting himself on one of the shards in Lumi.

Lumine watched him his eyes wide.

Axl sighed. Leaning over kissing the side of Lumine’s face. “Let’s go get you fixed.”

Lumine sniffed falling on Axl’s chest, sobbing.

 


	37. Fathers & Sons

The back room was quiet, so quiet. It was dark, the only lights that were on were over Lumine, Axl, and Blues.Surprised by the condition of Axl and Lumine, there wasn’t a fight while he was away, right?

“Rock?” Forte asked feeling a slight chill up his spine, Gos and Rush sniffed around Rush padding over to a corner fo the room. The sound of a bottle rolling on the floor stirred Forte. He stepped with tension, peering over Blues’ table. There was Rock curled into a tight ball, hiding and hugging himself, a brown bottle or two by his feet. Forte smiled, even if his heart sunk, Rock had been drinking. “Rock?” He repeated.

Rock shook his head.

Forte inwardly sighed, making his way over and sitting next to his lover. He hugged Rock’s smaller chest towards his own. “Wanna talk?”

Rock sniffed, looking for a comfortable position for him on Forte’s lap. Settling for the classic princess and knight pose, his head rested on Forte’s chest. “I-i was looking at Blues and I-i found an old note, on his shell…” He sniffed, hugging Forte. “It was dad’s.”

Forte hummed letting Rock hug him, true Light never made him, but once Forte stepped into that house without any weapons or rage, he thought of him as a dad. He got along with the old man, more than his own old man, and even if he was sleeping with Rock, Light never showed any anger. He said one time that Forte acted a lot like Wily before he went mad.  _ Forgive and forget... _ He sighed kissing Rock’s forehead. “You should sleep a little, take a walk, read a little.” He rubbed Rock’s back, right between the shoulders, it always made Rock relax more.

Rock shook his head, his hairs brushing against Forte’s chin, tickling him. “N-no, just a little longer…”

Forte smiled, leaning back as he hummed and patted Rock’s head. He did like these moments, just him and rock, and well Rush and Gos who were close by worried about one of their masters. But Rock was upset, if it was just cuddling he’d be beaming with happiness, but sadly it wasn’t. Rock Roll and every robot master was close to Light, even if he never built them or made blueprints on them, when he died it was a huge blow to the masters, to everyone. He remembered having to plan everything with Magnet and Shadow, the funeral, how robots would get there, everything. Rock and Roll were virtually unreachable while Blues was worse, he locked himself up in his room, only Shadow could venture in. Forte never had time to grieve, he had to take care of Rock, of the family. One day Wily of all the men in the word came to their doorstep, he apologized and asked if he could see the old man one more time. Forte let him, surprised by Wily’s sudden mood change, wily left around midnight, wishing the best of luck to the family, and masters. That was the last Forte saw of his father. The fights between Blues and Shadow got worse and worse, until one night Blues left, and never came back, Shadow waited his eyes hopeful.  _ We were all so close, when the glue was gone…. _ “How about now?” He asked looking down at Rock.

Rock exhaled, looking up, his eyes were still drippy, and his nose was red. He nodded.

Forte smiled, kissing Rock briefly before picking up and, and setting him down on a chair. “Relax, okay hun?”

Rock nodded wiping his eyes.

Forte wondered around to Blues, wanting to see the message himself, gently he moved away some wires, some metal bones, finding the writing, his heart softened reading it.  _ Dad, hehe your heart was too big, always too big. You cared about everyone, even Wily… _ Forte zoned out remembering the times he spent cooking, cleaning, and even building with Light, like Blues he always calls him dad, never Dr.Light.

His eye drifted over to something, it was strange, a little piece of metal that was stuck in Blues’ spine, he poked at it, soon finding it could open, easily he shifted it around. It popped open, insides were some old, old computer chips, he pulled one out, reading the tape.

_ Blues: Programming _

He pulled another

_ Blues: Memories _

And another.

_ Blues: Movement _

He kept pulling out more and more chips, each one he placed on the bench, reading them all.  _ He’s all here, every little thing that was Blues...that IS Blues! _ He spun around to look at Rock, who had been cat napping.

He shook Rock awake. “Get up!”

“Wha- Forte?” Rock blinked the slumber from his eyes.

“Go get Roll and Magnet.” Forte pulled Rock up, his excitement overwhelming.

“Forte what is this about?” Rock asked rubbing his eye.

Forte pointed at the chips that were nicely lined up. “We can rebuild Blues!”


	38. You still love...

He stayed, he could’ve ran, ran from X, from the horrible thing his lover became. He was internally and externally numb, whatever X asked him to do he did it. Clean the dishes, he did make the bed, he did, stay in your closet, he did. He didn’t sleep much, the only time he got to rest was when X was gone. After X left for hours he stayed in his closet, not daring to leave, even to use the bathroom, he only slept.

His eyes slowly opened, the front door slammed X stomped in, his figure was choppy, he was pissed. He threw his helmet on the bed, it bounced off, then he began to sprint the rest of his armour off, mumbling. “Fuck asshole thinks he runs the show!” X growled kicking the bed. “Doesn’t even know shit!”

Zero jumped sinking back down into his little corner, X started yelling and breaking things, like the dresser, a mirror.

Finally, his fit of pure rage ended, he sighed sitting down at the end of the bed, holding his head in his hands.

Zero held his breath, terrified. If X was X he would’ve rushed out, but no X was something else, some abomination to humanity, Hunters, and Mavericks. Everyone but Vile feared him.

X glanced up his red eyes meeting Zero’s crystal clear blue. “Z…” His voice was soft now.

Zero whined.

X smiled walking over to the closet opening it. His hand fell.

Zero jumped hiding, he was scared, so scared. He looked away hiding.

X gasped, surprised at Zero’s actions, he sat next to Zero leaning on his past lover. “Z-z…?”

Zero glanced at him, his heart beating madly.

X’s hand rested on his shoulder.

He swallowed his fear looking over at X. He forgot to breathe, X was always breathtaking, a pleasant uncaged bird. A bird with a bruised eye. Instantly he switched cupping X’s face, staring at the welling blood, he snarled. His heart burning.  _ That soulless monster will pay! _ He promised himself and his X, not this X the one who was quick to rage, who lied, who played him.

Who had his arms around his neck, like a noose, or a snake coiling around its prey. Those damn eyes tempting him, his spine trembled inside. X wasn’t just controlling the Mavericks, he could play Zero like a puppet in a few minor seconds. A hand in his long blonde hair proved that. The suddenly pull make his gasp, exposing his face fully to X.

He realized something then, it wasn’t X’s arms or his temper that was making the noose, no it was his soft lips. The same lips that were pressed to his.

* * *

He couldn’t help but feel that little spark between them, his hands shook against Zero, feeling his silky hair, his well-built body.  _ I’ll never admit it but, fuck I miss him! _ He leaned away, letting their mix of breath as another gentle kiss on Zero’s lips. Zero looked in pure shock, yet his eyes were relaxed, not like a wild animal’s anymore. X sat back, he himself was lost for words.

Zero cleared his throat looking at the wall. “Did he give it to you?” Even if his voice was cold X could detect the smallest emotions, Z was worried.

X looked away, he trusted Z, he did, but why was he so shameful? “Y-yes…”

Zero’s fingers wrapped around X’s, squeezing. He squeezed back. Zero leaned against him, breathing softly into his hair. “What did I do wrong?”

“You?” X questioned, shocked he even was sitting there with Zero and their hands together, he was astonished that he even kissed Z. “You…”  _ What am I saying? _ “You did nothing wrong…”  _ Why’d I say that? _

**_You know it’s the truth._ **

Zero shook his head. “I’m hiding in a cramped closet, and too scared to look you in the eye, I fucked up.”

**_You didn’t!_ **

“No you didn’t Z, you never did,” X swallowed hard. “I did. I pulled you into this...You can leave now.” He sighed, he didn’t want Z to leave, he never wanted Z to leave.

Zero frowned. “No we both pulled one another into his mess, we’ll pull each other out,” Zero promised. X knew Zero promised, how? Their lips met again, and they held each other closely.

**_You know what it’s like to love again…_ **

 


	39. Lampy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signas and Alia have been up to things, by things I mean sex, lots of sex.  
> So they got a son, Lamby.

Signas groaned sitting up, rubbing his head. Wild night, really wild from the state of his room, that his boxers were hanging off the door. He cleared his throat. _Wait if those are there then what am I wearing?_ He checked. _Those...are not mine._ He sat there listening, trying to recall  the events of last night. “I think there was a…”

~Baa~

A sheep was at the foot fo the bed, chewing on a sock.

“A sheep…” signas looked at the lamb it looked back, it’s small fluffy tail wiggled.

Alia who was in the kitchen singing Dancing Queen walking in with a bowl of cereal in her hand. “Morning.”

Signas pointed at the lamb. “Sheep.”

Alia snorted her long hair a rat’s nest. “He’s our son, Lamby, he peed on you three times.” She walked over, stumbling but handed him the bowl, then slumped against the bedframe.

Signas thanked her for the food, eating a spoon full. “What happened?”

Alia shrugged. “All I know if we bought a box of 15 condoms and not one isn’t used.”

Signas sat still mid swallow. “Gross.”

Alia nodded. “I’m trying to sober up a little, not working, and Abba doesn’t help.”

Signas grinned. “So I’m a dad now?”

Alia nodded.

“Well, I’m taking Lamby to work, sound good mom?”

Alia looked at him blinking a few times. “You got a piercing on your tongue.”

Signas left the living quarters telling Alia he’d tell them she was sick, Lamby was on a child leash, and baaing at everything. A few hunters passed the strangest looks on their faces. “He’s a special child.” Signas shot back at the hunters, tugging Lamby over. _Not even a full day and I’m fighting off bullies away from my son...he’s cute._ The two threaded around the halls, getting looks, jokes, and every lamb chop joke in the book. Signas only looked away as Lampy peeded on a snooty rookie. They ran away quickly once the rookie figured it all out.

Finally, they got to the main office. Lamby ran over and jumped on a chair, chewing the leather.

Layer stopped mid phone call looking over to the sheep. “I’ll call you back…” She hung up.

Pallette who was talking to some young nurse was rudely interrupted.

“Pal...PAL!” Layer called.

The young assistant stopped. “Wha….sheep.”

Signas nodded. “Met Lamby and the reason why Alia isn’t at work today…”

Lamby baaded at the ladies ripping off a bit of leather, chewing.

“He just eats and pees on me.”

Layer snorted breaking into laughter, as Pallette and the other women snorted and tried to hide their giggles.

 


	40. Alles tut weh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It all hurts" ^title name.  
> Mein Herz = My heart  
> Das Gleiche gilt für Ihre Narben = The same goes for your scars .  
> Ich möchte Ihnen noch einmal zu halten = I just want to hold you again  
> Gute Nacht, meine Sonne … Ihr Mond könnte aus der Umlaufbahn zu fallen = Good night, my sun ... your moon should fall out of orbit  
> Ich esse dich an, Kind weg. Sie verwenden selten Ihre Mutter nur die Zunge, wenn oder verärgert verärgert ... keine Sorge dich nicht pathetisch paaren fallen wird, werden Sie steigen an- = I'm eating away at you, child. You rarely use your native tongue only when angered or annoyed... don't worry you pathetic mate will fall, you will rise an-  
> ... Sie wurden zum Mord gemacht, tun, wie man dir sagt, nichts weiter. Doch du gegen mich kämpfen. Sie wissen, dass Sie nicht lange dauern … = ...You were made to murder, do as you're told, nothing more. Yet you fight me. You know you won't last long...  
> Sie kämpfen für ihn, nicht wahr? = You fight for him, don't you?  
> Er wird als erster unter Ihnen zu fallen. = He'll be the first to fall under you.

He fell every night into Zero’s arms, right when the door closed he removed his armour and laid next to Zero, for how long? He forgot. Only dazing against Zero, letting his lover play with strands of his hair. He hated to admit it but Zero was there and Zero had always been his weakness, on the battlefield or not.

X blinked open an eye, checking the time, five past seven. He sighed, straightening himself, stretching as he did so.

Zero looked blankly at the wall, he’d been sitting like that for so long.

“Z?” X shook him a little.

Zero mumbled something in german, then slowly surfaced into reality. “Hmm?”

X frowned.  _ He’s been doing that lately. _ “You alright?”

Zero rubbed his eyes. “Yeah, just tired.”

X crawled into his lap, hugging him, hey he still buried his face, guilt still ate at his heart. “From what?”

Zero held him. “ Mein Herz.”

X cursed. “You know I can’t translate that.” He pulled away.

Zero’s hand was still around him. “That’s for the better.” Zero’s tired eye looked down at X, his face was pale, his nose was bright. His skin was cold and clammy.

X ran a finger up between Zero’s chest. “You look horrible.”

“Das Gleiche gilt für Ihre Narben.”

“God damn it Zero!” X huffed standing up. “Talk to me! Quiet with this game!”

Zero moved slowly standing. “You were never a game.” He hugged X. “Ich möchte Ihnen noch einmal zu halten. ”

He growled pushing Zero away. “Night.” He slammed the closet door.

“Gute Nacht, meine Sonne … Ihr Mond könnte aus der Umlaufbahn zu fallen.” Zero mumbled back, his tone soft and full of pain and grief, like someone was dying.

**_Turn back...TURN BACK! He needs you!_ **

_ Shut up! _

X walked to the bed, laying down.

* * *

 

He watched as X fell gently back to sleep.  _ I should be holding him… _ He fell back against the wall, he forgot _ if _ he could sleep. X did give him a makeshift bed, but he didn’t use it. Either X would join him, or he’d shut down from the lack of power.  _ He’s barely noticed… _

He sighed rolling over in the bed. Another sleepless night.

**_Ich esse dich an, Kind weg. Sie verwenden selten Ihre Mutter nur die Zunge, wenn oder verärgert verärgert ... keine Sorge dich nicht pathetisch paaren fallen wird, werden Sie steigen an-_ **

_ Shut up! Just shut up! _

**_... Sie wurden zum Mord gemacht, tun, wie man dir sagt, nichts weiter. Doch du gegen mich kämpfen. Sie wissen, dass Sie nicht lange dauern …_ **

_ I’ll fight you, I’ll fucking fight the damn world if I have to! _

**_Sie kämpfen für ihn, nicht wahr?_ **

**_Er wird als erster unter Ihnen zu fallen._ **

_ …. _

**_I’ll make sure you remember his scream every night..._ **

__Zero stared at the ceiling his eyes bloodshot but not red, they had a crazy look to them. The moon was falling...


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MMMMMM HUN!  
> I really love Axl, I know some of the fandom doesn't like him (For some reason?) but he's a hunter who's been through a lot, and yet he still keeps his old spirits and his childish flame. Meanwhile, Zero's just a brick with a face (and dem hips? DYAUM!) I mean I still like Zero. And X (A.K.A. Prince Cinnamon Roll the third!) I like that X is nice and Sweet, and yet can still tear someone a new one ( Ahem, Zero?)  
> In short all the Hunters I love them.

Axl groaned sitting in the large chair, removing his fancy helmet. If anything how hot the damn thing got would short circuit him.

“Sir?” Layer’s purpled haired face poked in.

Axl blinked open an eye. “Sorry, could I get a few?”

She shook her head. “Another council meeting.”

“I can’t win can I?” He cursed. “Alright.”

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” The lady started off, her face bright red.

“DO YOU KNOW HOW THIN THE ICE IS NOW?!” The old man spat out.

Instantly Axl’s head hurt, he didn’t need this extra stress. “What did I do now?”

The younger male cleared his throat. “You attacked your replacement, almost kill-”

“First, he’s not a ‘replacement’ he’s the man I love, second this meeting is pure bullshit, go ahead kick me off this throne of dead bodies. Right now I’ve got important matters to attend to.” Axl stood up nodding a goodbye then pulled the plug to all the holograms. Stepping out of the office, passing Layer and Pallette. “Find another monkey.”

* * *

 

Lumine stopped his hands still filled with shattered plates, the door closed softly, the front door. He tossed the broken pieces, standing up.

Axl stood by the front door, scratching his head, and removing his overly fancy armour. He was mumbling.

“Axl…?” Lumine walked carefully over, he still was keeping his distance from Axl.

Axl glanced up, he smiled. “Yeah I’m home early.”

Lumine frowned. “Why?”

Axl shrugged. “I give up, it’s too stressful.” He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes landing on Lumine. “Besides, I’ve got to help.”

Lumine watched as Axl stripped down to his undersuit, rolling up his sleeves. Axl stopped passing him, leaning in for a small peck of a kiss. Lumine blinked Axl passed him, kneeling down to pick up some of the dishes.

The next thing Lumine knew was that hours passed small talk filled the walls. But he found himself laying on the coach, or rather what was left of it. But Axl was sleeping, curled next to him, his fluffy head of hair was on Lumine’s chest.

“Mmmm...Lumi…” Axl mumbled his eye twitched.

_ He still sleeps like a kitten...I really fucked up. I’m sorry Red. _ He leaned back, thinking about the old reploid, how he was like a big brother to Axl. That he forced Lumine to promise him that Axl would be safe and happy, right now he wasn’t either.  _ The council sent me another message, those dumbasses think I’m gonna take over? _ He patted Axl’s hair.  _ I can’t, Axl’s doing fine...okay he’s alright, they told me to take over… _

_ I won’t do that. _

_ Neither will he. _


	42. Rebuilding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo...Who gets the new body?

He slipped back into the shadows, as two mavericks passed, his ninja stars ready, yet he didn’t throw them. His orange eye blinked slowly, his heart burned.  _ If the Hunters won’t do anything, I will. I’ll burn this whole shit hole to the ground with them in it! _ He ignored the pain his heart, pushing his rage and hatred over it.

He clutched the yellow scarf tightly.

He’d been spying for the Hunters for a while, but not really reporting. He did check up on Zero and X once in awhile.  _ I can’t attack him when Zero is there, that damn red monster still cares too much, if he didn’t he’d do it himself. _ He thought over all his possible plans for the blue maverick leader, how many times could he kill him?

**_Don’t._ **

_ He killed Blues!  _ Shadow almost growled, but stopped thankfully for his programming. It was true after Blues’ death, Shadow hadn’t returned to the base, instead, he spent his time scheming.  _ Just one more stab, and I’ll cut my power. Just one more beheading, and I’ll jump into the sea. Just on- _

**_Go home._ **

_ I don’t have a home! Why can’t you see that?! _

**_No, you can’t see that you do have a home…_ **

Shadow sighed, leaping out a window.

He needed some fresh air.

* * *

 

“Rock get some sleep.” Roll walked in Magnet followed.

Rock shook his head. “I-i can’t, you know how stubborn Shadow is.”

Roll groaned. “Do you know how stubborn you are?”

“Very.” Rock shot back, stretching from the reploid body. He looked at his sister then Magnet... _ Maybe? _ He shrugged. “Fine, could you two, at least, pick this up?” He looked over to the blank body.

Magnet caught on. “Sure, Rock you get some sleep.”

Roll smiled as he passed her.  _ Hopefully, they can finally work things out. _


	43. Please don't cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wa-? S-Sonne? Nein, bitte.... = Wha-? S-sun? No please....  
> Schauen Sie, was er tut …= Look what he's doing...  
> Sie tun, aber es wird süßer sein, ihn zu sehen, zu brechen, und für Sie bitten. Für Sie, ihn zu behaupten!= You do, but it'll be sweeter seeing him break, and beg for you. For you to claim him!  
> \------  
> Hat es wehgetan? = Did it hurt?  
> Ich will nicht, das wissen Sie. = I won't, you know that.  
> Nein, ich werde das nicht tun, zu Ihnen. = No, I won't do that to you.  
> Ich habe dich nur zurück, ich lasse dich nicht gehen. = I just got you back, I'm not letting you go.  
> Nein, hier nicht, noch nicht. = No, not here, not yet.  
> Warte ab. = Wait.  
> Ich weiß, dass dies immer noch ein Gefängnis für uns beide, aber für einmal Ich mag würden Sie sich frei zu fühlen. = I know this is still a prison for both of us, but for once I'd like you to feel free.  
> Bitte nicht weinen. = Please don't cry

He was jolted awake by a sharp punch in his side.

“Get into you damn closet.” X hissed, shoving Zero into the small room.

Zero jumped up as X continued to shove him in. “Wa-? S-Sonne? Nein, bitte....”

“S-shut up, and be quiet!” X closed the door.

Zero growled, his speech had been changed to its true language programming. And the strange voice in his head got stronger and louder...it was growing. Zero leaned closely to the slats of the closet door.

A purple figure walked in, Vile.

Instantly Zero felt sick, watching as Vile cupped X’s cheek. Kissing  _ his _ X.

**_Schauen Sie, was er tut …_ **

_ Shut up! _

**_Go, Angriff, Mord, behaupten, was Ihres ist!_ **

_ I said shut up! You said you wanted X dead! _

**_Sie tun, aber es wird süßer sein, ihn zu sehen, zu brechen, und für Sie bitten. Für Sie, ihn zu behaupten!_ **

_ I won’t let you or me do that, not to him, not to anyone! _

* * *

 

_ It feels so wrong! _ X bit his lip, letting himself fall back on the bed. His breath hitched, his hands gripped the sheets. Cold hands ran over his naked self, running over the scars, every scar  _ he _ gave him. X forced a moan out, letting the black haired thief do what he wanted.

A hot tongue rolled up his neck, lapping at his cheek.

X shut his eyes tightly, moaning and begging.  _ Z...All he does it take...he gives… _ X forced his eyes open, seeing the blue eyes in the closet, there worry, X’s heart shattered.  _ Z...Oh God, what have I done!? _ Those hopeless eyes looked away, for once in his life X saw Zero defeated, and he did it.

Vile left about thirty minutes ago, leaving him naked bruised and sore, a small trickle of blood between his thighs, but he hid that. He laid still his back to the door, to Zero. Yet he could feel the eyes burning into him. He sniffed pulling a pillow over to his face, crying softly into the fabric, he didn’t want this life anymore.

He wasn’t even sure he wanted life anymore.

The closet door creaked open. “X?” The voice practically poured salt into his wounds, yet X could still detect German.

X shoved his face further into the pillow, wanting to hide, be so far away were the world, were everything he did wouldn’t matter. “You can go now.” He hoped his voice didn’t drip, that always happened when he was upset.

Zero’s warm hands trailed on his back. “Hat es wehgetan?”

X cursed. “I SAID go!” He yelled into the pillow.

Zero sat on the bed, his hand rubbing the newly formed wounds, touching them with such sweetness, it was hard to not actually turn over and cling to his sweet Zero. “Ich will nicht, das wissen Sie.”

“P-please Z just go, fill everyone in this damn base and go!” X choked out.

“Nein, ich werde das nicht tun, zu Ihnen.” Suddenly X was flipped over, shi teary face met Zero’s, the fingers that danced on his back were now around him tightly, scared to let him go. “Ich habe dich nur zurück, ich lasse dich nicht gehen.” Zero spoke softly cupping X’s face, pushing their foreheads together.

X melted against him, once their lips were locked, his eye fluttered shut. His arms sprung up hugging Zero. _ Fuck it. _

The two fell onto the bed, X moaned letting his legs wrap around Zero. zero broke the kiss, rubbing X’s soft face. “Nein, hier nicht, noch nicht.”

X frowned as he was carried away from the bed, finding himself set into the bathroom. Zero hugged him before setting him down on the counter. The blonde started a bath, cupping X’s face before walking out.  _ I...I forgot how good it feels… _

**_To be held?_ **

_ Yes… _

Zero returned a few moments later, stopping the water, then gently placing X in it. “Warte ab.” Once again the blonde left, reluctantly left.

He huffed, doing his usual routine in the bath, scrub here, shampoo there, angrily stare. Well try to look angry, or at least annoyed, it doesn’t help, Zero’s humming some weird song in German, great.

After a while Zero waved him over, X shrugged wrapping himself in a robe and walked into the bedroom.

The bed was made, with fresh sheets, the room was fairly cleaned.

Zero hugged X from behind, setting his chin on X’s shoulder. “Ich weiß, dass dies immer noch ein Gefängnis für uns beide, aber für einmal Ich mag würden Sie sich frei zu fühlen.”

X cupped his mouth even if he didn’t understand Zero, the soft heartache tone was more than enough. He locked up for a millisecond, his body stiff, but loose.  _ Z...oh Z…  _ “T-thank you…” He hiked loudly fighting back the tears.

Zero’s arms tightened, the blonde snakes his head around kissing X. “Bitte nicht weinen.”

X shook his head. “S-sorry.” He twisted in Zero’s arms, hugging him back. “It’s been a long time since I’ve felt like this.” He mumbled blindly to Zero.

Zero lifted him up, X squeaked something he hadn’t done is so long. The two fell onto the bed, instantly there hands exploring, their mouths sharing dirty secrets and tongues. Tracing one another’s skin, finding old sensitive spots. X’s eyes flickered shut, moaning as Zero kissed down, gently removing his robe, and continued downwards. Each soft press was so tender so loving, he missed that, and he needed it. Zero paused his affectionate blue eyes asking X.

X nodded.

Zero lapped around his navel, as his thumbs pressed on his inner thighs, inching closer and closer. Yet his fingers didn’t find X’s entrance, rather, traced along his length.

“Z…” He mumbled, the fingers coiling around him. He jerked feeling the tightness leave him, looking down to see he wasn’t locked up anymore. His face flushed even more, Zero knew.  _ He knew I wasn’t allowed? An- oh fuck! _ “Z!” He squirmed and then fell back, it’s been too long since anyone had touched him like that.

Zero pinned his bucking highs with gentle forearms, this tongue rolled over him.

X called his name, his fingers reaching for the blonde’s main or hair. His legs spasmed with each slurp. Every pleasure full lap, he hissed in a breath. “Z, I-i can’t!” He moaned long and loud feeling sweet rapture.

* * *

 

Beautiful.  Zero swallowed, quickly, but choked backing away. Jesus X, how long was that damn stopper in? X’s head poked up, his soft cheeks red. Zero bit his lip, wanting to spill everything on his mind, wanting to whisper English nonsense, not German.

“Z?” X was still breathless, he whipped a lock of hair out is his face, his face bright red. “S-sorry.”

Zero huffed shaking his head, X needed this more than he did. Standing up stretching, then pushing X back, a little. Crawling over the spill that was X. Leaning down to kiss X. X’s arms wrapped around him, their tongues fighting, play fighting. Zero moaned zipping his undersuit off, his own hands tracking down. “X…” He whimpered, as fingers rolled around in him, his own. Shamelessly his hips rocked into his hand, begging for X.

X blinked, raising an eyebrow. “Z?” X’s face burned, even more, noticing what the red hunter was doing. “A-are yo-”

Zero moaned X’s name before pressing their lips together in a sloppy kiss.  Please…

X grabbed his hips tugging him forward, his lust overpowering.

Zero screamed, X’s thrust into him, the smaller noticed his mistake apologizing with soft thrusting. Zero smiled reassuring X he was fine, yet X gave his a sorry smile. Zero leaned down kissing X, wiggling his hips down a little more.

X moaned hugging Zero, letting their bodies melt together in a steady rhythm. X’s arms wrapping around his shoulders, his hips jutting into his with each motion. His nails digging into Zero’s flesh.

Zero forgot what guilt or shame was, repeating X’s name, his hips rocking into X’s, his head weakly bouncing against X’s shoulder. Licking his lips, as X pushed further in, that behind his eyes were sparks. If X wasn’t his anymore, then he’d be X’s.

Zero’s head tossed back shortly afterwards, his mind blank, dizzy.

 

The two collapsed and didn’t move for a long while.


	44. Wreakage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait.

The two wandered around the wreckage, over the fallen objects, crushing glass under their shoes. There wasn’t much talking really, every broken object and hole in the wall wasn’t just a wound on a lifeless object, but on both of them.

He followed his head hung in shame and guilt. The whole time he’d been wrong, not once did Axl mean to hurt him.  _ It’s his damn job...Staying late, organizing, leaving me here... _ Lumine sucked in a sharp breath of air stepping over a small table that was in half, it was easy to forget how strong either of them were. He cleared his throat. “A-any news on Zero?”

Axl shrugged. “Far as I know, no.” He sounded tired.

They'd been cleaning for at least a week and a half, the dining room and living room. The kitchen was also on the mend, only now have they moved past there. Walking down the ruined. Lumine stopped looking at one of the many pictures on the floor. It was an old one, back when they were younger and stubborn, back then Lumine didn’t give a shit about Axl, yet he couldn’t stop smiling around the ginger. And now...he’d taken a point-blank shot for him, crushed, even had his innards ripped out… “I’m so fucking selfish…” He mumbled.

* * *

 

Axl stopped his hands forming into tight fists. “And I’m a fucking moron.” He didn’t look back.

Lumine hissed. “You didn’t trash the place.”

Axl cleared his throat, he really didn’t want to do this now. “I pushed you to it.”

Lumine groaned walking past Axl. “You still are the Commander.”

Axl shrugged following him. “Not for long, the council will have my head soon.”

The bedroom, the room they shared so much, so often. Now it was broken, the bed was slumping off the frame, the nightstands didn’t have legs, and there was a massive crack in the wall. Axl visible slumped seeing the old photo in shreds.

Lumine slunk over to the window staring out, his hands on the window cell taping. “Y-you could have had anyone…”

Axl stared at the photo. “I know.”

Lumine didn’t turn to look at him. “Then why m-me?”

Axl sighed. “I-i don’t know, I just don’t know. I don’t know why it was so fun to tease you, challenge you, then have my ass shown up...It just kinda happened.” He shrugged. “Then why me?”

Lumine was quiet, his breathing was tight and his shoulders tighter. “You brought me back down to reality, playing with me, I guess I never had a chance to well be stubborn. And I guess I never really laughed much until I met you…” Lumine shoulders fell, his fingers picked at the window cell. “Then I really fucked up.”

Axl frowned. “Come one let’s get out of here…”

“You can leave…”

Axl frozen turning away.

“You can find someone new, old, evil, good, I don’t care. You can just go...take what you want.”

Axl’s chest tightened his breath felt like stinging acid. “You know I won’t.”

Lumine’s head sunk. “Why not? You’ve known I’m a lost cause, I did all this, tearing a bigger hole.”

“So?” Axl played dumb, he wasn’t leaving.

“‘So?’” Lumine repeated. “Axl...I’d hate to say this, after these years, but...At first...I just wanted sex out of our relationship.”

Axl bit his tongue, not sure to be upset or… He sighed clearing his mind, now was not the time to make matters worse. Yet not words came to his mind. Instead, he calmly picked up Lumine, who hid his face, ashamed. Taking them both out of the room.

* * *

 

X blinked an eye open, a quiet bliss overtook him, it had been a long time since anything like that. Feeling that he was more than sore, he couldn't imagine his lover being better off. Speaking of?

X sat up his back cracking, glancing around the room, Z wasn’t in bed, or the small bedroom, bathroom. Then a small flicker of pure gold caught his eye. X frowned, standing up stretching, then walking over to the old closet. “You know you could’ve stayed in bed a little longer?” Sliding the door open.

* * *

 

Zero’s sighed rolling over and cupping X’s chest, tugging him over. He breathed in, hugging X closer.  _ Heh, he’s worn out...Good. _ He stared at the brunette hair.  _ I can’t watch that happen to him again… _

* * *

 

“No, please…” He trembled. With quivering fingers he reached forward, touching the pale face. His eyes watered, he couldn’t do this again.

Zero was limp against the wall, his eyes closed, he was in shut down.

“Please Z…” X rubbed the tears away grabbing the nicely folded note on Zero’s chest.

* * *

 

“What do you think Zero is doing?” Forte asked not looking up from the cutting board, Rock sat at the other end of the table, checking the blueprints.

Rock rubbed his tired eyes, he’d been getting less and less sleep after finding out about X and  _ Vile _ , Rock always cared for X like a little brother. Having that he built about half of him, and that X was wasting himself. “Hopefully talking since to X.” Rock retraced another line over the blue paper. “Hey, what’s 88 times 45?”

Forte was surprisingly good at Math, Cooking and Dog taming...and yes snuggling. “3960, working on Blues?” The finished chopping the red onion, his eyes not teary, generally, they were both very human like, but Forte found a way to cut without crying.

Rock nodded. “Kinda want to play a trick on Shadow, well if Shadow does come back.” He doodled a scarf around Blues’ neck.

Forte snorted sweeping the onions into the pan, hearing them sizzle. “Like ‘hey look this new reploid is supposed to cover for you once you ‘sleep’ again, could you teach him?’” He stirred the onions mushroom and what else was in the pan.

Rock grinned. “Maybe, or more like ‘Here we need you to  _ test _ a few things with him.’?”

Forte barked out laughter, waking Gos and Rush. “Who knows how they’d act finding out.”

Rock smiled at the thought. “They were close, hell even before Blues told Light, Shadow and he were practically glued together, dad knew, he always knew.”

Forte smiled. “Did he know about us?”

Rock shot him a sarcastic look. “Your name is Forte for a reason, he knew.”

* * *

 

He watched far away from the Hunters HQ, his orange eyes narrowing into slits, it was raining. Whipping the rain off his brow turning away from the base, his eyes burning with pure fury. After Blues’ death, he didn’t return to the base, he’d only report in if they needed it. And now he was hearing that Zero, Forte’s brother had joined the Mavericks. _ Forte and I have always been...close. But Zero, that monstrosity?  _ He thought of the red hunter, seeing him years ago, seeing humanity nothing more than scared rodents under the demon’s foot. _ Congratulations Wily, you’ve made something to take down humanity and destroy Light’s reputation, you must be celebrating in hell. _

He paced around the rooftop, the only place he felt comfortable at times, the clouds broke away. The stars shined down. Like a peaceful lake his mind was calmed, not focusing on X’s insanity  or Zero’s betrayal. Mentally he was mapping out every map of stars Blues had thought him, and Light had taught Blues. Recalling every story and every night…

He sighed painfully dragging his eyes away. “I truly am alone…”

* * *

 

Alia was surprised to see Lamby playing with Gos and Rush, like actually playing like a dog.

The sheep bounced and chased Gos, his fluffy ears bouncing while Rush who was working with Lamby jumped onto Gos and nips the wolf’s ear. Lamby bleated in delight as Rock passed.

“He’s cute.” Rock commented patting the sheep’s head.

Alia snorted. “Signas and I were too drunk to think, I think I forced him to carry Lamby back like a baby.”

Just them Lamby chewed on Rock’s lab coat, ripping a bite out.

“He just keeps eating,” Forte said walking in, stretching. “Damn it I got no one to fight with.” Forte frowned, the sentence coming close enough to saying  _ ‘I miss my lil shit brother. _ ’

“We could always fight?” Rock suggested, looking at a few charts.

Forte’s frown almost seemed to drop to the floor. “You know I’d rather rip out my power core then fight you.”

Rock rolled his eyes. “Why’s that?”

Alia called Lamby over, the sheep jumped over her deck and landed in her lap. She didn’t want Lamby in the middle of this.

Forte for once looked scared, generally scared. “You never wanted to fight in the first place, and I don’t want to see you hurt.”

Rock growled stomping out, Rush whined following him.

Forte hung his head. “I know he hates seeing me fight and damaged but I’d rather it be me than him.”

Alia patted Lamby. “So why is he so upset? I mean you’re built for combat, so?”

Forte smiled weakly. “I was built, he was modified for combat, and to tell you the truth he’d still kick my ass.”

“I’LL KICK BOTH YOUR ASSES IF I HAVE TO!” Roll called from the back room. “NOW GO GET HIM!” A broom flew out and slammed into Forte.

 


	45. I'm Sorry

_ Weak?!  _ Rock stomped in sliding his card through the scanner, the hologram room was empty. His old armour was a little heavy, and kinda tight, but his helmet fit like a glove. He sighed clearing his mind. “Activate Level One opponents.”

The room warped and a few inky black figures formed finally their colors blotted out revealing that they were just mavericks.

Rock held his breath recalling all his battles, every hit, scar, and defeat. “I can do this.” He never wanted to pick up the buster in the first place, but the world needed him. And it seemed like it would still need him.

With slow and yet skilled movements he took each opponent down one by one, finally, the last one exploded into nothing more than cubes then disappeared.  _ Not bad, use to be faster, are my joints stiff? I should get out of the lab more. _ He looked around. “Another round.”

It began again.

* * *

 

Forte sighed once the door closed behind him, after Rock ran out the tension on his shoulders seemed to tighten like a spring with each step. Once Gos and him were home the wolf whined and tugged on Forte’s sleeve. “S-sorry boy just worried.” He walked off and slumped onto the sofa, a sick cold feeling in his stomach. Sleeping there.

* * *

 

He crumbled inside of himself, rereading the note again and again. “Please Z…”  _ Let there be some kind of message some secret that only I could find… _ He sniffed staring down at the sloppy note, half of it was scratched out, Zero was even writing in German.

_ I hate to do this X but, I can’t watch  _ **_that_ ** _ again. See what you’ve become because of me. I hope you somehow find happiness, and if my X is still in there? I hope he sleeps as I do now. I’ll awake when he needs me. _

There was no soft cushion, no goodbye, not even a shitty love you, Zero didn’t even sign it. X cursed crumpling up the paper, once again he was alone.

_ You’re different now, who needs him? _

**_I do._ **

_ You lead an army of mad soldiers, Zero’s just some useless scrap robot. _

**_Then why do you feel so sad?_ **

_ Shut up! _

X groaned slamming the closet door. “Fine rust for all I care!” He stomped off into the bathroom.

His pale face stared back at him, his messy hair, and the bags under his eyes. He washes his face hoping to wake up somehow. His sorrowful reflection burning into his memory. Like humans X could sleep for long amounts of time due to emotional states, he found that out after Zero first ‘died’ sacrificing himself for X. _ He never learned did he? Always shoving me aside and taking the bullets… _

His feet dragged along the floor to the bed, he fell, a few seconds later his systems went into sleep mode. It would take long for him to fully recover.

* * *

 

Rock jerked to the side, dogging an explosion, then rolling firing a few shots at his attacker. Each round landed on exposed parts, a second later the hologram died.

He stood rolling his shoulders, his suit needed to be fitted again and repaired. After his last time in here, he added shoulder pads and a thicker layer to the chest. Rock sighed stretching, most of his free time was spent in here, the hologram room. His old instincts returning slowly.

“You’re getting good.” It was Forte, he’d been watching for the past few minutes, staying away from Rock as he practiced. In his armor, but his helmet off, he often would complain about headaches.

Rock ignored him grabbing an E-can.

“Still not talking?” Forte asked trailing behind him.

“Still following me like a lost pup?”

Forte winched. “Listen I’m sorry, but I’d rather you stay on the sidelines.”

“Why stay on the sidelines when you could fight?” Rock shot back.

Forte hissed.

Rock smirked, he’d been giving Forte more than a hard time, coming home late, training, and getting the smallest amount of sleep. Not to mention it's been awhile...Forte was breaking. Rock turned his helmet in his hands. “Think you can kick my ass?”

Forte turned away. “I’d rather not.”

Rock glared at him. “Been awhile since we really did fight, buster to buster.”

Forte didn’t turn to look at him. “That’s for the best.”

Rock growled. “Wily bots were always weak.”

Forte’s back stiffened, his fists clenched. “Rock.”

“Couldn’t do the one thing you were built for?” Rock slipped his helmet on. “Why don’t we finish this?”

Forte sucked in a hot breath of air, his helmet materializing out of the air. “Fine!”

* * *

 

Alia jerked up as a beam of light came down in the lab, Gos and Rush growled, Lampy hid behind her legs.

The beam of light stopped a second later a figure stood, his shoulders slumped, his knees shook. His blue armour unmistakable. He fell to the floor, clearly sobbing. “H-hello?” He called out.

Alia drew her buster aiming for X’s head. “What do you want?” She growled.

X jerked around his whole body shaking. “A-alia?”

Her glare burned into his green eyes. “Spit it out  _ maverick _ .”

X sobbed. “P-please you’ve got to help me.”

“Why should I? After so much pain? X you’re a mad dog.” Alia didn’t move her buster from his forehead.

“X?!’ Roll jumped out at the back room. Pausing to take in the pathetic sight of her little brother.

X smiled, his bottom lip trembled. “It’s Zero.”

Roll gasped.

X sniffled. “He’s gone full maverick, he’s killing everyone. Please! I’m begging you to stop him!” His eyes were full of tears and his body shook. “Please Alia I-i can’t lose him.”

* * *

“Rock! What’s gotten into you?!” Forte jumped back, glad to be in armour. The mega buster still did damage, much more damage than Zero’s, that’s why he had to keep on his toes. The blast ended in a flash, the floor melting and parts on fire. Rock was pissy.

Rock stood a little away, his buster trained on Forte. “You think I’m weak?” He charged forward, crashing into Forte, his helmet flying off. Rock pinned him, pulling Forte’s face up.

Every inch of him was in dispute, he wanted to fight push Rock off of him, attack, and he wanted to talk. “Ro-”

**_~CRUNCH!~_ **

Forte gasped falling to the side, gripping his jaw, popping it back into place. Spitting up some blood. “R-ro…” He didn’t finish the sentence, his combat programming fighting for control. Fighting Rock and himself.

“Get up.” Rock’s voice was cold, colder than he’d ever heard it before.

“Forte? Rock?” It was Roll, her voice flooded Forte’s com.

“Fuck.” He grunted. “Yeah, Roll?” He pressed his ear piece.

Rock paused, his eyes still burning.

“X is here h-”

“Why didn’t you tell me to be-” Roll cut him off.

“He’s asking for help, I’ve quickly scanned him, he’s not a maverick anymore.”

“Help?” Forte stood up, his back cracking, unable to meet Rock’s freezing glare.

“Zero’s gone maverick.”

A block of ice fell into his stomach.  _ Zero? Maverick? The red demon is back. _

* * *

 

He paced around the base, numbly, part of him wanted to look for Vile, then get his brains fucked out, the other part wanted to go back and beat the shit out of Z. As a whole, he felt sick, with everything. What he’s done, what he’s become, what he does.

_ And he left me again. What not good enough? _ He looked down at the research bay, seeing scientists both humans and reploid working side by side, the humans had collars on.

**_No, he’s scared._ **

_ Of what? _ He strummed his fingers on the railing, turning away, licking his lips.

**_You._ **

He paused, had he really become this monster that children feared at night? That the elderly turned away and prayed for another day of life? That Hunters screamed when they saw him? That Zero couldn’t look at him?

**_Yes._ **

He grunted walking slowly back to his quarters, he felt like tearing Zero apart, or rather give him to the research bay, let them play with him. But ideas made him even sicker.

The door slid open, he dragged his feet in, left, right, left, right. To the kitchen grabbing a beer, right, left, right, left. To the TV turning it into some meaningless documentary, but finding the sofa uncomfortable and lonely, leaving to the bathroom, left, right, left, right.

He stopped seeing Vile, the blood red eyes meeting his, Vile sat at the end of their bed. His eyes burning, his face scrunching like a wolf ready to attack. He pointed across from him.

The closet was open. The closet was open.

X dropped the brown glass bottle.

* * *

It was an eery quiet, the only sound he could hear was the steady hum of his power core. His mind constantly in a dream state, blurred memories.

“Morning.” A sweet voice floated over to him.

He smiled knowing her by heart, Iris. Daring to open an eye to look down at her.

They laid still the covered over them, Iris clung to him her soft breath on his shoulder. It was a peaceful lazy morning, perfect. “Did you sleep well?”

Iris smiled, rolling onto his chest. “Yeah you?”

Zero frowned, his mind was plagued with dark thoughts. “I had a nightmare, you died.”

Iris hummed. “And X was?”

“He was...With someone else…” Zero groaned.

Iris rolled off of him sitting up. “You should wake up.”

“Iris?” Zero sat up running a hand over her back.

“He needs you.” She didn’t look at him, her small delicate frame shaking.

“X? But he-”

“He’s crying…” She turned to face him, smiling her eyes full of tears. “Please, save him.”

Zero’s shoulder fell, hugging Iris close. “What’ll happen to you?”

She laughed. “I don’t know, or care.”

Screaming, crying, and panic.

* * *

 

He cried out tears blurring his vision, pain ripping into him. His hands were forced against his back, his legs were kicked out. Nails ran down his back, blood poured down his skin. “Please, plea-ahh!” A rough tug on his member stopped him.

“Shut up!” Vile yelled, smacking the back of his head.

He whined, his eyes resting on Zero who was offline. “Z-zero...Please!” He sniffed back tears.

“Go ahead he’s gone!” Vile growled shoving X’s head to the floor, his hands coiling around X’s neck.

He choked luckily freeing one of his hands reaching out to Z. Hopelessness seeking in taking over. He closed his eyes knowing death would come next.

**_SLAM!_ **

Vile’s weight was gone, the black haired maverick was pinned against the wall.

X gasped crawling back.

Zero, even if he wasn’t in his armour still held Vile by his neck a foot above the floor. Zero growled, his muscles tensed fingers gripping tighter and tighter on Vile.

**_CRACK!_ **

Vile fell limp to the floor, X screamed backing away from Zero, hysterical. Zero slowly turned toward X, his blue eyes cold, his face showed little emotion. Zero crouched next to X, his breath was cold. X felt himself being tugged closer to him, held.

Zero’s breathing was even, relaxing. He hissed in a breath, his fingers running over X’s wounds.

X swallowed leaning on his chest curling up. “I-i’m sorry…”

Zero sighed picking him up gently uneasy that he’d hurt one of X’s gashes. Setting him down on the soft bed.

“Z?” He avoided eye contact worried what could those blue depths be hiding. Their heads were pressed together. Zero smiled kissing his forehead in a way that made him think of when he right joined the Hunters.  _ I was so young back then. _ “W-what now Z?”

Zero frowned, reaching behind his free blonde locks, he winced pulling out a connection cord. He raised an eyebrow.

X blushed. “Always asking for permission?” He hugged Zero. “Alright.”  _ I have no idea what you’re planning. _

He jumped feeling the cold input in the back of his neck. This was the one place Vile could never go, and yet Zero could.

* * *

He sucked in his breath, his mind melting with X’s. Memories from both sides collided, old feelings thawed, X’s mind was open to him, and he was open to X.

{ _ Zero?} _

_ I’m fine, my damn voice chip is locked on German. _

He could feel X’s shoulder loosen and his body unwind.

Mentally he hummed wondering around X’s mind, looking over painful recent memories. He physically winced seeing and feeling X after  _ he  _ vanished.  _ I’m the one who should be apologizing. _

_ {You were scared, that’s all.} _ X hugged him tighter. “I don’t blame you.”

_ I... _ Zero shook himself continuing into X’s mind.

_ {What do you want me to do?} _ He asked, he always asked.

_ X you’re letting me wander around freely, I’m allowing you to do the same. _ He nuzzled against X.

X smiled resting against Zero, wandering around in his mind.

Zero tried to hold his mental tongue, hiding what he was planning. If X found out the cord would be ripped in half and he’d run off. Either way, Zero couldn’t let that happen.

X poked around, bringing up happy memories cheering himself up.  _ {You thought I was cute when we first met?} _

He blushed. Grabbing around X’s mind.  _ You were staring at me! I knew it! _

X laughed.

He hummed softly passing X’s programming, checking it.

_ {What are you doing?} _

_ Nothing. _ He lied X knew it too.

_ {Zero, tell me...Oh God no you-} _

_ Don’t stop me X. _ He found it, the virus.

“Z d-don’t.”

“Go to the Hunters you’ll be safe.”

 


	46. And this too happends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE!  
> I think. Let me check...  
> Enjoy, or not.

It was raining, he hated the rain. Shadow grumbled tucking himself under a shop’s curtain. A lot of bad things happen in the rain, horrible things.  _ I wonder what he was thinking, last few moments...X will pay. _ He snarled jumping up onto one of the many rooftops.

**_BOOM!_ **

_ That sounded like it came from the Maverick base! _ Shadow drew his sword, and a few ninja stars, making his way to the base.

The fire’s smoke was high about the base now, burning the warehouse to pieces, people gathered some gasping, while robots stood in front as a metal shield. Suddenly a reploid ran out, screaming on fire, her fell stills screaming as his flesh melted away into a pile of goop. The crowd panicked most left a few brave ones stayed.

_ An explosion that can melt metal? This is bad. _ Shadow sighed hating that he had to report this into HQ. “Shadowman here, we’ve got maverick activity by the south warehouses, it’s the maverick base.”

A voice crackled over his headpiece, then Pallette answered. “Where have you been? Eve-”

“There's a huge ass fire and you’re gonna lecture me?” shadow snapped.

Pallette cursed out a string of foul words. “Fine. I’ll send reinforcements, and you BEST get your butt back here when this is over.”

“Out.” Shadow rolled his eyes. “She doesn’t have a say in anything I do.” He crossed his arms watching the fire engulf the building.

**“AHAHAHAHA!”**

Shadow stopped hearing the insane laughter ring from the building. “O-oh God.”

There in the middle of the fire, in the middle of the chaos and death, was a figure no one would ever forget. Blonde wild hair, long black wings, and burning crimson eyes. The demon was back. And he was hungry.

* * *

 

Rock ran in almost tripping over X who was groveling on the floor. “What the hell?!”

X didn’t move much he was crying into his hands his shoulder shivered. He mumbled over and over again. “Please help him.”

Rock frowned glancing up at Roll, Magnet, and Alia, each one looked terrified. “What is it?” Forte called running in seeing X too on the floor.

“Zero! He’s maverick!” X blurted out, more hysterical than ever.

Forte froze. “M-maverick?”

Roll mumbled under her breath. “The demon…” Magnet hugged her, whispering soft words.

“Demon?” Alia asked Rock.

Rock cleared his throat seeing that X too was watching him. “Zero’s real programming is violent, and he did tear apart cities, burning thousands alive”

“No,” X mumbled hugging himself, squeezing himself. “That’s not my Zero.”

Rock looked at Forte, his anger long gone.  _ What do I say? _

Forte spoke. “I’ll go fight him.”

Rock’s rage quickly returned. “Oh no, you don’t!” He jumped on top of Forte. “You're not doing this!”

The room gasped

Forte snarled. “Listen, Rock I can take him, and yo-”

Rock growled back punching Forte’s face. “Shut up!”

Forte threw him off pinning Rock. “Sorry!”

Rock screamed, fighting before his body was switched off.

* * *

 

X stared as the group glared at him. “I-i know I have no right to beg for help, but please…” He sniffed.

Forte growled picking Rock up and setting him on one of the many tables. “Lock him up.” Forte didn’t look up brushing Rock’s bangs out of his face. “I’m sorry.”

“Please!” X screamed as Alia and Roll closed in. “I’m not a maverick!” He glanced at Roll. “You’ve tested me, I’m clean...Z-zero I don’t know what he did but he took it…”

Forte growled rushing over, punching X’s helmet off. “You dumb ass!” He yanked X up by his chest armour. “Zero can’t be saved!”

X he felt like something broke inside him, just shattered, something so fragile. He crumbled to the floor again, his voice gone. He sobbed.

Forte snarled dragging him over to one of the support beams, ripping off his buster gauntlets, and then tying him down to the beam. “....You’re not the only one grieving.”

* * *

 

Axl sat up, still holding Lumine to his chest. “What do you mean...Zero?...Okay, send them in.” Axl’s grip tightened on his small shoulder, the ginger stripped his headset off, looking down a Lumine who was cuddling up to him. “Zero’s maverick.”

It felt like swallowing a heavy lump of coal. Zero, the strongest hunter, maverick. Rock and Forte would tell him of the pure agony Zero caused a mindless beast. Axl shifted off the couch, Lumine’s hand darted out grabbing Axl’s. “Please.”

Axl sighed running a hand through his messy orange hair. “Get your armor, and stay close to me.”

Lumine jumped up hugging Axl from behind.

Axl grabbed his hand. “I can’t lose you.”

* * *

Signas jumped up hearing the alarms were screaming, grabbing his sword and following the mass of hunters. Most of them were oddly old robot masters, but rebuilt, he stood next to Skullman and Snakeman. “What’s going on?”

Skull’s eyes were cold. “It’s Zero, he’s maverick. Axl’s ordered every able fighter to take him down.”

Snake’s helmet tail wiggled. “Damn it, I thought he was good for once.”

Signas frowned, this isn’t good, he slipped out of the mass of Hunters, heading down to the labs.

Alia stood at the entrance, bumping into Signas, he didn’t have time to fall down. Surprisingly Alia picked him, literally picked him up, like a baby. “Hi.”

Alia laughed. “What are you doing here?”

Signas cleared his throat, still hearing the mild panic down the hall. “The robot ma-”

“I know about that but you?” She rolled her eyes carrying him into the lab, setting him on a table.

Rock was on another table offline, and to his surprise X was tied to a giant support beam and with his buster missing. “I-i was worried and,”

Alia grinned. “I’m fine, I’m not going out, and neither are you.”

Roll huffed. “Really you two? Wow, just take your kid.” She picked up Lamby, handing the young sheep to Signas. “And find a place to live and with no one around so, they can’t hear you at night.”

“Roll.” Magnet stood behind her.

“I mean come one and just go ahead and-!”

“Roll,” Magnet repeated a little louder.

“Just have kids an-”

“Roll.” He turned her around, kissing her.

For once Roll’s rage was claimed, as her leg ironically lifted. Magnet pulled back. “W-what was that for?” Roll was out of breath and her face was bright red.

Magnet smiled. “I’m going to join my ‘brothers’.”

Roll broke down hugging him and crying into his chest plate. “No, p-please, just stay…”

Magnet chuckled. “Take care.” And like that he walked out of the room leaving Roll on the floor sobbing.


End file.
